Show Me New Light
by L. E. Mentol
Summary: SASUSAKU-"I don't care that you're dead, so stop using that as an excuse," she yelled at him. her eyes softened as she saw him lower his head, "Are you that afraid to be with me?" he slowly lifted his head to fully stare into her eyes, "Maybe even more."
1. Chapter 1

**Ira: Well here's my third attempt to try and write a Sasusaku fic.**

**Sasuke: Well the others, didn't have a good plot.**

**Ira: I know that, that's why i stopped them.**

**Sakura: Do i appear here?**

**Ira: Kinda... I'm trying to base this more on Sasuke than you.**

**Sakura: O.O**

**Sasuke: Sakura you know she loves me more than you.**

**Ira: Guilty! Whatever, I don't own you or anything so pft.**

* * *

><p>The sky finally darkened, and the shadows completely took over the overworld of Erolith. Around this time was where they finally emerged. Their duties were simple. Kill whoever they must in order to keep the balance intact.<p>

Death was not the solo persona that humans have made themselves believe. They were, however, full of nothing but rage and anger, most of them at least.

They moved around Erolith, preparing their descend onto the human world. One raven haired reaper calmly made his way to his send off spot. _This is so… dull._

His whole time being here had been by accident. He wasn't meant to be in this world of reapers, nor was he supposed to be living. How he came here then? By a stupid mistake by his part. When he did die he was supposed to continue on the path of the bright light. The second he saw his parents he was overcome with joy. But he turned slightly and his eye caught a familiar figure. Even more joy fell on him, as he kept his eyes on the figure, his brother. Finally he would be able to be his brother again.

He didn't even realize his brother's frantic movements to stop him.

He embraced his brother, who looked sadly upon him.

"Ni-san! Finally I can…" he began.

With an audible sigh his brother interrupted him, "Foolish otouto, why did you follow?"

Stepping back he looked up at his brother's face, "Itachi? What's wrong? We can all be a family again."

Itachi shook his head, "No Sasuke, you weren't suppose to come to me! Only to mother and father! I never wanted you here."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Mother and father aren't here?" Only then did he really look at his surroundings. He gasped, "What is this place?" it was grey and black, everyone here wore black cloaks, and like classic death, a scythe.

"Erolith," Itachi responded, "The path between the living and dead."

"Ero… lith?"

He nodded.

Itachi had explained the way of this world, we must kill the living humans in order to keep the worlds in balance. "We are the reapers of the human world, Sasuke, and now you are too."

"In other words, I've become another part of Death?"

"Exactly," he continued to lead Sasuke through the world, though there was many of them, the world was generally small. And they finally made it to Itachi's living quarters. There Itachi presented Sasuke with his own robe and scythe. "Every night fall, you must kill a human and return before the sun rises, if not you'll remain in the world of the living again."

Sasuke let out a laugh, "Well there's no way I'm going to forget that rule," his voice lowered, "I have nowhere or one to go back to."

Itachi finally smiled at his little brother, "As depression as this world maybe, you see that not all of us here are dead and glum."

"You're a perfect example of that aren't you?"

"Nope."

Sasuke chuckled at that day. Not that it was a funny thing that he became a Death Reaper but more that he was with his brother, and then there was…

"Teme!"

Naruto.

His body stiffened when he felt his blonde best friend drape an arm over his shoulder.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing just walking over to the descending port," he grinned, "So who's your target today?"

Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh, "Just some rapist in Konoha."

Naruto lightly punched his shoulder, "You and the criminals, can't you just pick someone randomly like everyone else?"

"If I'm going to kill people I might as well kill those who deserve it," he said.

"Whatever," Naruto finally dropped his arm and went over to his own port, "Oh by the way, I'll be around Konoha too, don't let me catch you saving someone!"

He snickered in response, "Like you could do anything."

"Reapers Set Up Your Descending Location, in Thirty Seconds The Descends Will be Taking Place!" yelled the woman.

"Baa-chan! You're louder than me!" Naruto yelled out.

Sasuke punched in KONOHA and waited for him to be transferred into the city. Quite frankly, he did get used to the whole Reaper life too quickly and calmly, he never flinched at his first kill. Everyone had always thought it was because he a born to be Reaper, he explained that it was just the fact that these people he killed disgusted him; they were as annoying as dirt under a finger nail. And now he was going to lessen the amount of cruel people on the earth.

Part of being a Reaper required a large amount of patience. He knew enough of his target to know where he would take his victim, then he would strike.

No less than fifteen minutes later did the man arrive, muffling the girl's frantic scream.

Sasuke heaved himself off of the wall he was leaning on, and made his way to the scene. The girl continued to thrash against the man's attempts to unclothe her. The man finally had had enough and pulled out a knife and holding it too her throat, "Listen carefully, you scream at all, I'll be leaving a nice deep cut in that little neck of yours."

The girl's eyes widened, before more tears spilled over her eyes, and soft whimpers left her lips.

Sasuke finally decided to step in, he quickly place his hand over the man's head, the man gasped and jerked before he fell to the ground.

The girl watched as the man fell to the ground, she still shook with fear.

Sasuke took in the girl's appearance, she seemed alright, shaken but still okay, the one thing that caught his eyes was her pink hair, apparently by the roots it was a natural color, he frowned at the sight of it.

He was vaguely aware that the girl hadn't run off yet, and more that he felt her eyes on his face. He lowered his head, and stared right back at her emerald colored eyes. She never looked away.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Sasuke's eyes widened, _she can see me?_ Humans weren't supposed to be able to see a reaper, at all, not even a shadow. He slowly backed away from the pink haired girl, his eyes never leaving her.

"Don't go," she reached a hand towards him, only to have his wrist fade between her fingers. She gasped at the action.

"I have to," he responded, as if she could hear him.

"Why?" once again his eyes widened, he frowned at the girl before him, was there anything wrong with her all? With a last glance at her he transferred back to Erolith.

"Wait!" she called out before he had completely gone.

* * *

><p>Once he was back to his world, he walked back home.<p>

_That girl… was able to see me…_

"You cut it a bit close tonight Sasuke."

"Huh?" he turned to see Itachi leaning against his door frame, "Oh, I did? I didn't really notice."

His brother already sensed something had happened to Sasuke, this wasn't like him to be too out of it. "What happened?"

He stayed quiet for a while, deciding whether or not he should tell him. There was no penalty for this, at least from what he knew. He responded with a sigh, "A girl was able to… see me."

Itachi's eyes widened, "See you?"

Sasuke nodded, "It was weird, and she was able to hear me and everything, just not touch me."

He chuckled a bit, "Where'd you wanted her to touch you?"

His head shot up as a blush started to form, "What?"

That only made Itachi laugh harder, "Sorry, Sasuke, I couldn't resist," he went over to sit on the side of Sasuke's bed, "But in all seriousness, this is very uncommon, I don't even think this has happened since… ever."

"Hmmm," He just couldn't stop thinking off her, and somewhat of what his brother had said to him. It's not like he was a perv or anything, but he was a guy, and let's just say the girls up here weren't really his type. None of them. Then this girl, living girl, crosses his path, and he can't get her out of his mind. She was able to see him, though, and that made him even more focused on her. Was it just him, or was she able to see any Reaper that came along.

He looked at his wrist, though she wasn't able to feel him, he still felt the warmth of her hand pass through him.

"I'm going to assume that that was the hand she tried to touch," Itachi said mockingly, interrupting his thoughts.

"When you assume you make an ass out of you and me," he grumbled.

"But I'm right this time," he was still smirking, "Was this like a love at first sight thing?"

Sasuke glared at his wrist this time, tightening his hand into a fist, "You know that doesn't exist."

Chuckling some more he let his brother be.

Once again he looked at his wrist, placing his other hand over it, "But still…"

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ira: Ello people! Well here's chapter two!**

**Sasuke: Are you going to make me look bad?**

**Ira: O.O I am shocked that you would even think that _i _would make you look bad!**

**Sakura: It wouldn't take much, I mean his whole personality is just-**

**Sasuke: Ok that's enough Sakura, just go on and write this already.**

**Ira: *shrug* gladly. Remember i own NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>Mornings weren't the best of the things on Erolith, there wasn't much talk nor was there much going on. And Sasuke loved it. It was the only time where he could relax without any annoying shouts and orders. Itachi was sleeping to the right of his room, as he stared up at his ceiling. The different curves and patterns of the wood seemed so fascinating at this moment. All week there had been only one person on his mind, and it was driving him insane. He hadn't even seen her since that night, yet…<p>

He brought his fist down onto his mattress, "Damn it!" he cursed under his breath.

He tightly closed his eyes, as an attempt to free himself of the girl's memory. He never expected to free himself but he had been trying seven days now, with no luck what so ever.

_This girl, was seriously born to turn me insane._

This made no sense to him, she did nothing all but stand there and yet he felt this urge to see her again, for real this time just see her again. Then that will stop his mind from wandering to her. or at least that's what he thought.

He quickly sat up, looking over to the clock, _Great six hours before nightfall._

With that he left his house, not before waking his aniki up to inform him of his leaving. Walking around in the morning was very uncommon especially since everyone was usually resting this early. The whole atmosphere made him make his steps inaudible, if even a pebble was kicked then the whole world here will wake up, and they will indeed know who did it.

Across Erolith a white haired man lay awake reading a small, mature, orange book, yes even up here there existed books of such content. He yawned, having enough of the book; he turned over ready to sleep through the rest of early day, when there was soft knock at his door.

"Unless, you have new book for me to read, go away," he said tiredly.

The door crept open and Sasuke peaked in, "Unlike you, people actually have something else to do rather than just read, whatever it is you read."

"Oh Sasuke," the man said surprised, "You're a bit early aren't you?"

Sasuke always came here to check for criminals before heading out into the descending port.

"Not here for the usual Kakashi," he replied boredly, "At least not entirely," he continued as he sat down on the recliner next to the entrance of his home.

"Oh?" Kakashi said, heaving himself up by his elbow, "Then how may I assist you today?"

"I need to find someone, in Konoha," he said in an almost demanding tone.

Kakashi's eyes widened at his forwardness, usually if it was something as simple as finding someone to kill the young reaper would just reply with the usual "What do you think" look he gave to most. This brought on a new kind of curiosity to the grey haired reaper. "And what might you want from this person?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

With a knowing sigh he went off to the back of his home, he knew full well that Sasuke would follow behind him, "Well you do know since this time you aren't just looking for a random criminal its actually going to need a name if you want to get the right person," he said as he made his way to the foggy orb in the center of the room.

"What if this person has a specific and unique characteristic?"

He rose a grey eyebrow, "Are you sure this trait is specific to that person alone?"  
>It took him a while but even then, Sasuke knew that at the very least her family would have that strange color hair, and then all he'd have to look at was the face, "It'll narrow it down."<p>

"Very well then," he said with a sigh, "You know what to do."

With that said, the man left him with the foggy orb.

Sasuke stepped forward and lightly placed his hand to the orb. With that he thought of natural pink hair. He knew for a fact that he was completely and utterly obsessed with that girl, he could easily see her in his mind, _Ugh the sooner I see her in person the faster this thing will pass._

He hadn't realized the orb begin to clear up until he heard a light chime in his head, a signal that the orb's searching had ended. It was odd at first that he only saw one face, _her_ face, in the center of that whole orb hers was the only one to appear. And right underneath her was her name, and of course it was hers nothing else seemed to fit her, Sakura.

"Sakura…"

He watched her for a while longer, she wasn't still she was going about her day, he thought, when he was living he vaguely remembered the way her body was positioned and her surroundings. She was… in school? So not much older than his own age, well what it used to be when he died, but twenty years have passed since then.

"A girl?" a voice interrupted his thoughts, he jumped back, his hand leaving the orb and in an instant the image of Sakura was gone, he stared blankly at it for a while longer before he turned to see Kakashi leaning on the doorframe, a smirk evident, even behind the black face cover he always wore. Sasuke simply glared at him.

"Who would've thought that our little Sasuke, with barely any patience for the opposite sex, would fall for a living girl?" he lightly mocked him.

His glare only intensified, "Shut up."

Kakashi continued to smirk at him but said with a serious tone, "I'm just going to tell you this, Sasuke. These things don't usually end well, nothing good can come from loving a person in a different world than you," his face fell into a serious frown, "Believe me."

Sasuke let that thought ponder around in his head, before he finally came to a single response, "It's not like that," he said frowning at the ground, "I just… need to see her again and then it'll all be back to normal."

"That's what I thought," he heard the man mutter.

"What?"

"Nothing," he looked back up, "Are you done here?" he asked in a hurry.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly, "Yeah," he said uncertain.

"Then do you mind? I'd like to get some rest before tonight."

He nodded before sidestepping passed him to exit his home.

In all fairness he didn't think that he'd be long in Kakashi's in the first place but still, he never actually rushed Sasuke out of his house before.

With that thought aside he continued on to his own home. Now that he was alone for real this time, he let a smirk play along the ends of his lips. He was able to see her even if it wasn't in person, and she was doing fine, he saw no signs of trauma or anything along those lines. He saw her smile for a small second before she began to laugh in what the orb was showing him, and then her bored expression returned, was that school now some laughs then seriousness again. The only thing he remembered was the boring lectures and annoying teachers and students. Then again it was always easier to remember the negative than the positive; then why couldn't he remember how he died.

That was one thing that had always been in the back of his mind, but he learned to live never knowing, and now this girl, Sakura, was what his entire mind wanted to focus on.

That's when he finally realized it, he had thought that seeing her even in the orb was going to at least seize some of his thoughts of her, but from what it seemed like right now it was only making it worse. Especially now that he had more images of her facial features along with other emotions. This can't be real. He slammed the door to his house shut, probably waking up half the world with the noise and especially Itachi.

He watched as his brother yawned to greet him at the door, "Is there a reason for such an abrupt wakening?"

Sasuke continued to glare, and simply replied, "No," before he went off to his room again.

* * *

><p>The pink haired girl finally made her own way home. This whole week had been slow, and more confusing than ever.<p>

She didn't really get what was happening to her since she was little; she'd always see black streams descending from the sky, tons of them, but she never really understood what they were, until the start of the week.

She actually met death, and spoke to him. But the thing that shocked her more was that death was actually quite a handsome man; he almost seemed boy like or at the very least teen like. She was expecting a skeleton at the very least but like everything in life, never believe what you're told by people who haven't even experienced death and his presence.

She missed that boy, even if she had only seen him once and even if he was death. Every day since then she had always been thinking of him, he was shadowed in that alley especially with his dark cloak. She was only able to make out his pale skin, and his dark eyes that oddly lightened the scene. He seemed very gentle, despite the name he had earned. She didn't really know whether that was for the fact that he had saved her or that he was simply like that.

Sakura couldn't believe that just the thought of his perfect face made her heart skip very notably. She just couldn't believe this. She wasn't about to deny the feeling that have emerged in her since that meeting but it didn't mean that she was going to tell the world about it either.

"Sakura!"

Yeah there was, her.

"Ino, what do you want?" she groaned.

Her blonde friend plopped herself down onto her pink haired friend, "So I drew up some sketched of your _mystery man_ that you haven't really told me much about, so tell me which one seems more like him?" she held up five different sketches in front of Sakura's face each one of them she asked the same question.

Sakura looked over at the drawings; Ino had been doing this for the past three days. Nothing but simple attempt to try and and figure out who this man that she became obsessed with looks like.

"It's the same as always. The face is perfect, just the hair," Sakura grumbled.

The blonde let out an annoyed sigh, "Tell me then what does his hair look like!"

"I've said this since the beginning, his hair was spiked up at the back."

"Oh! Wait, wait. Wait!" Ino scrambled to her feet, searching around for her pencil, and any form of paper. "Give me ten minutes!"

She turned her hair away, facing the big window beside her bed. What was he doing right now? Did he even remember her? That was only thought in her head, anything that had to do with him. That was face was complete plagued on her mind. And she was barely able to bare it!

She didn't even know his name, or if he even had a name. Was it simply Death? That would seem reasonable but still it didn't seem to fit with his whole appearance. She closed her eyes, and once again she saw his beautiful face, centering her vision.

She felt a shift on her bed and she reluctantly left her mind to view the image that Ino had recently drawn.

Her eyes widened, as she was met with Ino's new attempt.

It was perfect.

She sat up quickly, and snatched the drawing from her, "It's him," she said whispered to herself.

"Yes!" Ino cheered, "I'm that good!"

Sakura ignored her, "I can't believe its him," she said again, frowning a bit, "Just, look give me," she said stretching her hand out for the pencil, she blackened his eyes, just as how she remembered, "There," she smiled.

Ino finally collapsed onto her bed, "Finally, my work is done."

"Do you mind if I keep this?"

"Of course not!" Ino laughed, "I was only drawing these things for you."

"Arigato," she said continuing to look at the drawing.

She finally had a reference of her guy, not just her memory. "I hope I get to see him again…"

"You better! I wanna thank him for saving my bff!" She went into a fit, "I swear if I ever see that ass hole that tried to rape you I'm going to rip his most precious body part and shove it three feet up his-"

"Ino!"

"What!"

It's true she hadn't told her that her savior had been death himself. She knew that if she told her such a thing she wouldn't be able to believe her, not for one bit. Eventually she will, when and if she gets to see this boy again. For now, she gazed at the black and white drawing; _I'll make do with this._

* * *

><p><strong>Ira: Ha! See I didn't make you look bad.<strong>

**Sasuke: You make me seem stubborn and needy. -.-**

**Sakura: You are stubborn though. :D**

**Sasuke: You're just happy that you formally brought up.**

**Sakura: yes! :P**

**Ira: -.-" I'm just gonna say that was the idea... ANYWAY! Review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ira: Hello again people!**

**Sasuke: Just start typing already.**

**Ira: Are you annoyed with the fact that I'm going to give you so many mood swings.**

**Sasuke: You're what?**

**Sakura: Am i going to appear more in this chapter?**

**Ira: Uhhhh No Duh!**

**Sakura: -.-**

**Sasuke: Just be lucky she doesn't own us Sakura.**

**Ira: Or DO I!... No, No i dont. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke," Itachi called out. He stood lazily outside his little brother's room, he hadn't wanted to open up for two hours straight, "Come on already, and just tell me!"<p>

"No!" he yelled out.

"Stop being a little bitch!"

"Make me!"

Itachi clenched his fists tightly together, releasing a frustrated breath. There was a time where he would actually argue with Sasuke until he spilled out whatever he it was that he was containing, unfortunately this wasn't around midnight, "Fine then enjoy your messed up mind."

He took a few steps away from the door before he heard a slow creek of a door opening. He inwardly smirked, nothing much had changed.

Sasuke frowned at the ground, "Don't make me explain the full thing kay?"

Itachi's smirk fell slightly, "Fine."

Sasuke paced in his room as he spoke of the thing, or more person that had been tormenting his mind since he first saw her. He over explained all on his own, without the need of Itachi to ask. He noticed how Sasuke slightly smiled when he told him of he just came back from doing in Kakashi's home. _So this is what my otouto had been corrupt with…_

Finally Sasuke collapsed onto the ground, his legs crossed like a little kid, "So what do you think?"

Itachi, as much as he tried to hold it in, laughed. He opened his eyes slightly to see Sasuke glaring at him, "N-no, no, not laughing at this thing," he said in between laughs, "Its just, you think this is seriously a bad thing!"

"How is it not a bad thing!"

"You're in love, and your cursing it."

His eyes widened before turning into a frown, "That's just plain ridiculous," he began his pacing again, "Impossible," he muttered.

Itachi sighed before going over to his brother, grabbing his arms and setting him down onto his bed. He backed away from Sasuke, and crossed his arms.

"First, denial is not healthy. Secondly, just admit it! Third, its not a big deal."

"It is a big deal!" He stood abruptly, "It can't happen! Its not even natural!" he shoved past his brother, heading towards the doorframe, "I'm dead Itachi! I'm DEAD!"

Itachi let his eyes follow his brother as he ran out the house again, this time leaving the door open; the only sound outside was his brother's rapid steps. "You're such a fool little brother," he sighed.

He had already slowed down his pace for a while now, he was close to the descending point, and decided to just stay close by, he sat on the grassy area in front of the point. So many possibilities swam around his mind. _Come on Sasuke, get a hold of yourself._

He continued to stare at nothing, he felt his eyes getting heavier at every single thought that continued to hammer through his head. He slowly let himself drift slowly into the morning's sleep.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, come on it'll be fun!" chirped Ino.<p>

"The last time you said that, I was almost raped," she muttered, trying to finish her research paper.

"Yeah, but you also met whatever his name is!"

She sighed, _that was just… luck._ "No Ino."

"Then what are you going to do today, and staying home on a Friday night is not an option!"

Sakura sighed, "If my parents say its okay, fine," she cringed at the high-pitched squeal that emerged out of Ino.

She rested her head on her arms, trying to ignore her friend who was busy chatting about the tonight. She stared out the window. It was rare for her to go out at night with Ino, usually going out to the club was a once a month thing for her. But she had to forget somehow.

She sighed again, she was making it harder on herself; she had her drawing still held tightly in her hands.

"Then, we'll just hang out with Gaara and Kiba, oh it's going to be great!" she finally finished off.

"You haven't even asked my parents."

"Yes I did!" she said as she pulled out her phone, revealing the approving text from her mother, "It's all done!"

"Since when did my mom learn how to text?" she asked, suppressing a sigh.

"Not the point!" Ino jumped off of her bed and stormed into Sakura's closet, "Now we just have to find something for you to wear!"

It's always like this. Ino takes control of her decisions when it comes to the weekend. Ino clearly doesn't see it, but right now she can't complain. Without her, she wouldn't have met everyone they knew. She liked it this way, never having to make decisions, letting someone else run her life. The only thing she needed was to have her heart to herself.

She glanced over at her friend as she continued to scurry around her closet, throwing clothes all over the place. But lately, it seems like Ino was trying to control that too. She had been set up with Kiba on multiple occasions, just so Ino could have her time with Gaara. Mentally, Sakura would be raging on about it, Kiba was too childish for her he annoyed her and he was already beginning to think of them as a couple; it sickened her. What made it worse? Ino supported it, every chance she had she would mush them together.

Even with Ino knowing that she had some sort of feelings towards this new guy she met she continued to push on.

"I got it!" she held up, a black skirt with a tight white and blue striped shirt, "You have shoes and other accessories for this right?"

"Yeah, you're coming by at seven right?" she said as she looked under her bed for her black boots.

"Actually," Ino laid the clothes on the bed, "I was gonna go ahead to the club, Gaara and Kiba will be waiting over there. If you want I can get Kiba to pick you up –"

"No!" she interrupted, "I can get there myself."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry."

"'Kay then, well I'll see you over there" she said right before she ran out the door.

"Here we go again," she muttered as she went on to get ready.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes, startled to see that it was already night.<p>

He got up he felt something in his hand, slowly he opened his fist to see a note with a picture of a man with his name on the bottom, and on the top in big letters it read KONOHA. He let a frown crease on his face. Kakashi was probably gone already to get his human so it was too late to search for a new criminal.

With a sigh, he snapped his fingers, instantly his black cloak appeared on him, and his scythe was already strapped on his back.

_What are the odds of seeing her again?_

_**Didn't you want to see her three hours ago?**_

Sasuke mentally frowned; _I thought you were gone when I died, Sosuke._

_**I was! But then you met a cute little pink haired girl. So Wah-la! I have returned to you!**_

_No wonder Itachi thinks I have a messed up mind. Now leave me alone, I have stuff to do._

"Uchiha! You're Late!" he heard the blonde shout.

"I know that, Tsunade," he muttered as she stepped onto his descending point.

"Konoha again?" she asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"You aren't trying to wipe out a whole city are you?"

"Hn, not unless the whole city is made up of despicable people," with that he was off again.

Once on the streets he let his wristwatch guide him through the city to find his target. Coincidentally he passed by the same alley way, after four hours of searching, where he had first seen Sakura, quickly turning away he continued walking.

_**Feeling nostalgic? **_

_I thought I said to go away._

_**You can't control me; besides I have a feeling that tonight's going to be a fun night wouldn't you agree?**_

_No._

From the corner of his eye he saw the man was to kill. With a bored expression he took out his scythe and ready to strike, that's when the man began to run off. He let his eyes wander ahead of the man.

His breath caught in his throat. _Sakura!_

* * *

><p>She had left her house a little later than planned, but oh well, they wouldn't miss her much. She was wearing the outfit that Ino picked out for her along with her black boots, and her fingerless black leather gloves. She calmly made her way to the night club. She did have an uneasy feeling throughout her time getting there, as if something was watching her. This feeling was so familiar.<p>

She finally made it to the club, and was shocked to see Kiba waiting out for her.

"Kiba, why aren't you inside?"

"Sakura! Finally, I've been waiting for a while out here!" he said as he pulled her in for an embrace.

"Uh… Gomen, I didn't mean to make you wait. You really didn't have to," she said, feeling awkward in his arms.

"Don't worry 'bout it. C'mon let's go in!" he dragged her inside, "You know you great tonight," he yelled over the loud music inside the club.

"Ah, thanks," it was always this awkward, yet Kiba always showed extreme amounts of patience.

After a few songs, and small conversations with Kiba and Ino, Sakura managed to sneak away from them. After all Ino had snuck away so many times already with Gaara, even Sakura could see Gaara was forcing himself to be her, it wasn't like he felt pity for Ino but more that he had gotten used to her presence.

With a deep sigh, she found the back exit. _I hope Kiba doesn't get hurt by this._

She found herself in a dark alley, the club's music still pumped through its walls. She quietly made her way to the street; once again she felt eyes on her. She gently pushed strands of her hair behind her ear; she finally rounded the corner of the block when she heard running steps behind her.

She looked back only to have her mouth covered by a big rough hand.

"Shhhh, don't make a sound," she heard a man say, _Not again!_

Without thinking she kicked the man's shin, as he bent to grab his leg she started off running, a few seconds later she heard him right behind her again, she rounded corners after corners, breathing heavily, until she was in a dead end.

"Finally," she turned to see the man, blocking the alley's entrance, "You know, it's _very_ impolite to tease."

His voice made her want to gag in disgust at his attempt to make it sound seductive.

"Stay away from me," her fear evident in her voice.

"Now don't be like that," he said as he continued to walk towards her.

Sakura pressed herself against the wall giving herself enough distance from the man before her.

He was a foot away from her, she clenched her eyes shut. That's when she noticed his steps had stopped. She cautiously peeked open her eyes and saw the man on the ground, and another figure standing behind the body, "Disgusting vermin," she heard the figure mutter.

Sakura fully opened her eyes, she immediately saw the figures head, "I-It's you…" she murmured.

She saw him tense at her statement. She saw him turning to go, without a second thought she ran to him, "Wait! Please!"

* * *

><p>He stopped at the sound of her pleading.<p>

Why must she appear to him like this, a strong ache in his chest ached the sound of her pleading, "Please, don't go yet."

He let his eyes close, "What do you want?"

"I- I just wanted to thank you for before, and I guess now too," she said quietly.

"Is that all?" he asked, trying his best to hide the wave if emotions that were overwhelming him.

_**Are you insane! Have you seen her! How can you possibly resist that!**_

_Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP!_

"C-can you please tell me your name, and who – I mean w-what you are?" she stuttered.

In a blink of an eye, he was in front of her smirking, "You haven't guessed the second part yet?" his smirk increased as he saw the blush beginning to form on her cheeks. _**That's more like it!**_ She shook her head, "Well for the first question; I'm Sasuke. And for the second one," he got closer to her, whispering against her ear, "I'm Death."

He expected her to step away from him, or something to show her fear but instead he heard her mumble, "Then I guessed right."

He backed away from her, "Or at least a part of Death."

"Part of it?"

"There's more of me, or people of my kind," he said looking up to the sky, "They're all over the place, taking someone else's life for the night."

She was silent for a while before she spoke, "Are you ok with it?"

"Hmmm?"

"With killing people, I know from my experience you only kill to save or protect people, but is that all you do or were these instances by accident?"

"It's a mixture of both," he walked around her, "I kill one criminal a day, but where that criminal is or whatever he's doing the moment I find him is completely random, it had nothing to do with someone else's life in danger."

"You're lying," he heard a smile in her voice.

He turned to face her, he almost lost his composer at the sight of her small innocent smile.

"You're killing criminals in order to prevent them from harming other people. Killing maybe be killing, but there is a difference between killing randomly and killing with a purpose."

He stared at her for a while before another smirk made its way onto his lips. He reached over and lightly tapped the top of her head with his knuckle, "Not even close," he gave her a confused stare as she finally stepped away from him.

"I-If you touch me won't I,"

"No, it's on my own will whether or not I want to kill you or not. My touch can either be painful," he inched closer to her, "Or _heavenly_ delightful," he breathed.

He saw a darker blush form on her cheeks, and he couldn't help himself this time; he let out a laugh, "So the living are still as much fun to tease as back then!"

She tried her best to frown at him, but the sound of his laugh had her smiling even more.

His expression turned serious again, "It's time I get going," he said heading out of the alley.

"Sasuke, hold on a second," he reached out to grab his hand.

His eyes widened at the feel of her warm.

She gasped when she was able to hold his hand, _I thought I wasn't able to…_

He yanked his arm away, _What's going on? Only I'm able to touch the living, they can't touch me unless…!_

He looked down and saw that his cloak had vanished, leaving him in his blue jeans and black shirt. His scythe all but vanished.

Panic stricken he fumbled with the wrist watch that was made for all Death Reapers in order to be transferred back to Erolith; it was dead.

"Sasuke," she said quietly, "What's wrong?"

Still in shock he responded, "I'm… stuck here."

Her brows came together in worry as he continued, "I'm stuck here for who knows how long," his hands shook into fists.

"Sas–"

"It's all because of you!" he turned to fully glare at her now fear stricken face.

* * *

><p><strong>Ira: O.O<strong>

**Sakura: O.O**

**Sasuke: -.- **

**Ira:... Review...? o.o**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sasuke: So, I have to start this time?**

**Ira: 0.0 Sasuke, how dare you get the first word!**

**Sasuke: You were too slow.**

**Ira: -.- Sakura can you control him?**

**Sakura: I don't really feel like it, besides you deserve it for making him yell at me.**

**Ira: Whatever, so glad I don't own them.**

**Sasuke: You wish you owned me.**

**Ira:… True.**

* * *

><p>He stormed through the early rising sun, his pink haired companion trailed closely behind. <em>How could have I let this happen!<em> He thought angrily.

He was reckless; he should've been more aware of the time. And now he was stuck here, in the world of the living, just because of his stupid carelessness; because of her. His eyes looking back at her still fearful expression. "You don't have to follow me you know."

She looked down as she continued to follow him, "I… I don't really think you know much of the city," she met his gaze, "And even now you've just been going around in circles."

He stopped abruptly. Letting out a frustrated sigh as he turned to face her, he ran his hand through his hair, "And you're barely telling me this?"

She flinched back prepared for another anger filled outburst, but all she heard was another sigh.

"You've been in those clothes all night haven't you?" he asked in a more calm voice. She nodded slowly, "Then lead the way to your house, 'sides your… parents… must be worried."

Her eyes widened, "You plan on going to my house?"

"Do you expect me to stay in the streets?" he raised an eyebrow.

It was her time to sigh, "I'll try to get you inside then," she said as she began to head back to her house.

Even Sasuke knew that his thoughts were contradicting basic thoughts. The dead being revived, given a second chance to live, and he was cursing every moment of it. He needed to get back; to his brother, Kakashi, and somewhat Naruto. A smirk grew on his lips as he thought of the idiot's reaction when he realized that he wasn't anywhere in Erolith.

* * *

><p>"WHERE THE HECK IS HE!" the loud blonde yelled.<p>

"Will you please shut up, you're gonna wake up the whole world," Itachi grunted.

"But how can you not be worried I mean he's your brother!" he said frowning at the lack of concern coming from the older Reaper.

"Of course I'm worried," he said, a frown setting on his features, "He was acting weird, I wonder what happened…" a light knock was heard at the door before Itachi could continue.

The grey haired man at the door peaked in through the door, his eyes lacking any form of concern, "Sorry, but I thought there was something you'd like to see."

Kakashi entered, holding a small orb in his hands. He held up to both Naruto and Itachi, whose eyes widened at the shock, "Apparently our Sasuke missed the return time," he said boredly.

"And he calls me the idiot! He has to be a bigger one if got himself stuck down there!" Naruto yelled.

Itachi observed the scene they were witnessing in the orb. Sasuke was currently walking right behind a pink haired girl, who he guessed to be the girl Sasuke was being troubled by. He almost smiled as he saw his brother looking around with curiosity at how much the humans have exceeded. Yeah they visited the world of the living everyday but they never really got a chance to see anything. Then something happened that made all of them want to laugh out loud.

Early morning for the humans, and a bunch of apparently teenage girls walked out of the club only to stop dead in their tracks at the sight of Sasuke before them. They saw Sasuke's eyes looked over them with his same expression, that's when the screams began. The three erupted in laughter at the sight of Sasuke's eyes widened before he grabbed the girl's hand and began running.

Naruto, rolling on the floor, laughed out, "Serves him right!"

Itachi laid back onto his couch in complete hysteria, trying his best to gain some sort of control over himself. Even Kakashi was having a hard time just keeping the small orb in his hands.

Naruto was the first to continue to observe the orb's content.

* * *

><p>Sasuke continued to run with Sakura holding on tightly to his hand. He felt her begin to get tired; he gazed back at the insanely large group of girls relentlessly chasing after him.<p>

A thought came into his head,_ Do I still have…_

He began to turn corner after corner, he vaguely remembered that he was still holding onto Sakura's hand. He noticed that he was so close to literally dragging her with him. Pushing all thoughts aside he turned one last corner, before he swept Sakura off her feet, carrying her bridal style, and leapt to the roofs of the nearby building.

Once he was secure onto the roof top he looked down to see the mob confused at the sudden disappearance of him. With a relieved sigh he set the heavily breathing Sakura onto her feet.

_At least I have some of my abilities, _he said with a smirk.

"You ok?" he said, noticing how heavily she breathed.

"Yeah, I just – haven't ran that much or fast in a while," she said placing her hand over her heart.

"Hn," he said looking down onto the girls again, "I guess not much has changed in twenty years then."

She gave him a confused look; he didn't even need to turn to see it, "I'll tell you later, let's just get to your house for now."

"Right," she stood up straight, looking over the roof tops before pointing a block ahead, "It's that one."

He observed the house for a while before reaching down again to try and lift Sakura again. He was surprised to have her squirm herself away from his reach, "Hey, I let the first time slide because it was an emergency! Ask before you try something bold!" she said folding her arms.

He felt his eye twitch in annoyance, he liked her why? "Do you want to get home?"

"Yes."

"Then _please_ let me do what I have to do," he said getting close to her face.

When all he got was silence and a deep blush forming on the girl's face he picked her up again and leapt over to the indicated house.

He observed the house from the front steps. It seemed common enough, suiting for her anyway.

"Which window is yours?" he asked casually.

She finally snapped out of her gaze, and with a shaky finger she pointed to the window to the far left, "That one."

"Then I'll see you up there," he said before leaping into her window.

Once in her room, he made sure to silent his stepped, there was no need for her parents to realize that there was a boy in her room, and that the boy was a dead one at the very least. His eyes shifted over to her desk where he saw numerous of papers piled up in a messy stack. He looked over the top of all the papers, and his eyes widened slightly. _Haruno?_

That name resurfaced so many forgotten memories. He actually knew a Haruno before he died, in high school, was it? **(A/N: Remember! Sasuke has been dead for twenty years.)** It can't possibly be the same Haruno could it?

Almost on cue the pink haired girl entered her room with an exhausted sigh. When she looked over to the boy she raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"What is your father's name?" he asked instead.

"Yamato, why?"

He felt his eyes narrow. It was him after all. Yamato Haruno; one of the few friends Sasuke had back in that hell hole. **(A/N: He met Naruto in Erolith but we'll get into that later.)** Life just loved messing with him. He was harboring feelings for his friend's seventeen year old daughter, and his friend _knows_ that he's been dead. Now more than ever did he have to get back to Erolith.

"No reason," he muttered to her.

There was an awkward silence as neither one wanted to look at the other, much less be the first to break the silence. With a silent intake of breath Sakura decided it would have to be her, "Would you like anything?"

"No," he responded immediately.

She stood silent again before moving over to her drawers, "Well, I'm going to change, try not to make much noise."

He gave her a stiff nod before facing the window again.

Once he heard the door click shut, his eyes closed. How can this be? Yamato's daughter is the one that seems to be the one that his heart is calling out to.

In the next twenty-four hours two things need to happen; one, of course he had to get back. Two, completely forget about ever meeting Sakura Haruno. His eyes saddened, whoever she needs to be with, it will be someone who's still living; not him.

He heard the door click open and he asked a small thought that had been quietly poking around in his head, "Why can you see me?"

She looked up to see him still facing the window, "I don't know."

"Is anything wrong with you mentally?"

"No!" she nearly yelled.

"Do you have a vivid imagination?"

"Just vivid enough."

He finally turned to meet her confused and slightly insulted eyes, "Then why?"

She gave him a stern glare, "I already said that I didn't know," she gasped when he suddenly appeared in front of her.

"You aren't supposed to see me as a Death Reaper," he murmured.

"You're h-human now a-aren't you?" she stuttered.

"Hn," he backed away, "I guess so."

He went back into thought, without even thinking of it he sat on the edge of her bed just as she herself was about to lay back on her bed. He tried to ignore the weight of her on her own bed. He never realized where he was until he felt her so close to her. He was in _Sakura's_ room, sitting on _Sakura's_ bed, in _Sakura's _house. It took all his might to push away the thoughts that clouded his mind. His mind continued to ponder through the events that had occurred last night, why this happened, it was clearly his fault. How it happened, once again him. Was he upset, that was one thing he wasn't sure of.

Yeah he was dreading the experience of not being near his brother or all the guys up there, but he was with her without having to be burdened with his duties as a reaper but still it wasn't all he expected. But to be honest the only thorn on his side was the effect he apparently had on the majority of the female population here at least in Erolith the few girls there didn't really bother him that much. But here! Was there really no dignity?

He shook his head, humans nowadays. He was suddenly aware of the silence that had taken over the room. He glanced back to see that Sakura had already snuggled herself under her sheets and was soundly sleeping. He smiled at her peaceful face, and as if her sleeping had reminded him, it was about time he went to sleep as well. It was morning; everyone else must be sleeping, up there anyways. He lay back on the foot of her bed, turning his head to be looking at her still sleeping form. His smiled remained on his face as he slowly closed his eyes, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Naruto had stopped laughing enough to just smile at his best friend and his antics. He could never remember the last time he had seen him smile that sincerely since the very first day he met him. It was always a glare, smirk, or a twitchy smirk that he always had on whenever he was about to get the blonde back for some stupid prank he had pulled. He looked back and saw that the others had to same expression.<p>

"It's kinda sad don't you think?" he said still holding his smile.

"Hmm," Itachi turned to look at the blonde that was still in his home.

"Sasuke's dead, Itachi," Kakashi said with full seriousness, "He can't really be with her, even if he wanted to."

Itachi's eyes saddened as he continued to observe his now sleeping brother, "Happiness and an Uchiha never seem to become one," he muttered.

Naruto's eyes fell to the ground as he swiftly got to his feet, "Well its getting close to ten A.M. I better get to sleep." He waved off the older gentlemen before exited the household.

He began to walk back home, he wondered now, was there a penalty for Sasuke being in the world of the living for too long, was he even able to get back? That thought made Naruto stop in his tracks. Sasuke not being able to return, his thoughts saddened. Before his thoughts became plagued with more miserable thoughts he went off running to the one person that would know the answer.

"Baa-Chan!" he yelled as he stormed into the house of Erolith's leader.

She looked up from papers to give the blonde a glare, "What is it?"

Naruto noticed every sign of irritation that came from her, "Well I guess you know about Sasuke then?"

She released an angry sigh, "Of course I know! What kind of leader would I be if I didn't?" She pinched the bridge between her eyes, "This isn't good at all, Naruto."

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

"He can't be in the world of the living for long, if he does he will be forced down to hell," she said meeting the gaze of Naruto.

He slammed his fist against her desk, "Are you serious! Then we have to get him out of there! Let me down there!"

"You can't go there during the day, you know that!" she yelled back at him.

"There has to be something I can do, isn't there anyway to just bring him back or anything?"

She leaned against her desk, "He has to come back when the pathway opens again, and he still has to kill every night, or he'll begin to rot away."

Naruto's fist shook, "How long is he able to stay there?"

"At the very least seven days," she looked at the ground, "He just has to make sure that he continues to wear the wristwatch."

"If he takes it off?"

"The process of rotting will begin quicker, that is the only thing that links him to Erolith," Tsunade looked towards her desk, picking up a single piece of paper, and handed it to Naruto.

He looked at the sheet, "What is this?"

"It's the reason why Sasuke can't risk the chance of going to Hell," she kept her eyes on him as his eyes swept through the paper. His eyes widened when he met back with her gaze.

"Is this really," he swallowed loudly, "what happened to Sasuke?"

She nodded, "He has no memory of it, and being dragged down there will rush back too many unwanted memories, not to mention a possible encounter with the one who was the cause of his death."

He glared back at the file in his hand, "Does Itachi know?"

"Yes."

"Tsunade," his tone filled with nothing but seriousness, "There has to be some sort of way to communicate with him, just so he can know what could happen to him."

She folded her arms, "I have to look in on that, even I've never heard of being able to communicate with someone in the human world."

"Can you tell me when you find anything?"

"Of course, now get some rest, there's nothing we can do right now."

He gave her a nod before heading out of her home. His grip on Sasuke's file tightened.

_Come on Sasuke, as happy as you are, you can't stay there!_

* * *

><p>Sasuke stirred before waking up. His eyes met the back of Sakura's head, she had moved while she slept.<p>

He slowly sat up, stiff from his short sleep, not to mention the uncomfortable position he slept in. He looked down to his wristwatch, and clicked his tongue at the sight of it still being dead. He got up, careful not to make the floor creak. He looked around her room, until his eyes finally landed on her clock, _Barely three…_

It would be a while before he could see if his watch would work at night fall.

"Sakura, are you still in there?"

Sasuke's eyes darted at the door, the voice was clearly of a man, _Yamato_. Sasuke glared at the door, he can't catch him here.

"Sakura, unlock the door," moving quietly, Sasuke walked over to Sakura and gently nudged her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes and almost let out a scream the closeness of Sasuke. Sasuke quickly covered her mouth before a single sound could escape from her; he gave her a stern look before his eyes moved to the door as another knock was heard.

"Sakura?"

Her eyes widened, before she pointed under the bed. He glared at her as he shook his head. She glared back at him before grabbing the collar of his shirt, he tried to suppress the choking sound that almost escaped his mouth as she shoved him under her bed. He poked his head out to glare at her again but that glare wavered as she mouthed to him, "Stay there or I'll kill you."

He retreated his head back under the bed, only to pout as she opened the door with a yawn.

"Hey daddy, what's going on?" she said as she rubbed her eyes.

Sasuke shook with his silent chuckling at the sound of her childlike voice, "Were you sleeping?"

"Yeah, sorry about being out all night, I just lost track of time," she said.

"Just try not to make a habit of it," he heard Yamato's steps come closer to the bed, before he heard the springs of the bed lower onto him, "I don't necessarily trust Kiba… at all."

_Kiba?_

"I already told you that he and I aren't together, Ino just tries to mount us together," he heard her annoyed tone, and didn't need to see her to know that she was wearing a frown.

"Either way, he is not a good fit for you, I don't mind if he's your friend, but…"

"Dad, don't worry, I am the least bit interested in him in that way."

Yamato clapped his hands together, "Excellent, then get yourself downstairs, lunch is ready."

"Aw, I'm not even hungry," she whined.

Before Yamato could say anything he heard a stomach growl, Sakura's eyes widened, "Yeah I'll believe that, I'll be waiting downstairs."

"Yes, sir," she said glumly.

"I said to stop calling me that," he finally got off of the bed, "I'm not that old." Sasuke heard his footsteps make their way down the hall and down the stairs.

With an annoyed grunt he pulled himself out of under the bed. Only to be met with Sakura's eyes glaring down at him.

"I asked if you wanted anything."

"Yeah but that was like what five hours ago?" he said as he dusted himself off.

"So you allowed yourself to nearly starve for that long?" she let out a sigh, "Ugh, just stay put," he stormed to the door, "I'll see what I can bring up for you to eat."

He laid down fully on her bed, and stared up at the ceiling. He smirked at the thought of his friend being the protective father. His thoughts turned sour at the mention of that boy Yamato thought she was dating, Kiba was it? Then this Ino, whoever she was he knew right away that if he ever met the girl he would not like her, at all. _Pushing my Sakura into the arms of another… wait!_

_**I know I'll hate her too I mean Sakura is ours, boy! Ours!**_

_No. No she is not, she's everything but ours!_

_**Ah ha! So you acknowledge me as yourself.**_

_No I didn't, ugh get out of here, I don't want to deal with you._

_**No, this is going to be so much fun, I must watch to see how this unravels. **_

_Just don't interfere, I have to go back._

_**Yeah, I'll make **_**sure**_** not to interfere.**_

"Here," he was brought back from his inner rambling and met with the overwhelming aroma of barbecued pork. He stared at the food in shock, even rice balls? "Thanks," he muttered as he took the plate from her.

"Your welcome," she sat cross legged on the floor, "Just eat up," she said with a smile.

He let his head dropped to his food before the heat he felt reached his face. He dug in silently.

Sakura just watched as he ate. He filled his mouth full of the rice ball she had brought up. It was funny seeing him so focused on a simple task of eating, even more interesting that he was eating as if he hadn't had any food for days rather than just a few hours.

"You don't eat from where ever you're from?" she asked.

He swallowed his rice, "Yeah, but everything doesn't really have much taste," he took another bite before he spoke again, "Now that I think of it, it could just be that I'm living again so then so are my taste buds."

She just smiled at him again his face held a curious expression as if he was a new born baby. She was finally able to observe his appearance. He was indeed everything she remembered in that first night, and for that simple reason she was happy.

"Sakura I just wanted to see if," Sakura's eyes widened at the sound of that voice. She saw Sasuke stiffen his movements. If anything he and her had probably stopped breathing all together.

Sasuke raised his eyes and met with his old friend who stood at the doorframe with a look mixed with anger and shock, "S-sasuke?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ira: And! There it is!<strong>

**Sasuke: First, I do not scarf food down like that.**

**Ira and Sakura: Yeah you do.**

**Sasuke: -twitching eyes- when?**

**Ira: Well there has to be some reason why you eat so fast!**

**Sasuke: Unlike some people I don't talk while I eat.**

**Sakura: You do talk. -.-**

**Sasuke: I do not!**

**Ira: You're damaging your own image. .**

**Sasuke: -glare-**

**Ira: Review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ira: Hiiiiiiiya people! How long has it been?**

**Sasuke: My God they don't care how long its been! Just type!**

**Ira: o.o Are you cranky?**

**Sasuke: No, not at all. I just feel like yelling at the first person I see.**

**Ira: Then why didn't you yell at Sakura!**

**Sakura: Don't drag me into this like you own me!**

**Ira: Gosh lucky i don't.**

**Sasuke: Seriously, who'd own her.**

**Ira: I think you would.**

**Sasuke: 0.0...**

**Sakura: ...**

**Ira: Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>The air was so thick; anyone would rather die than to have to bear such a suffocating atmosphere… Then again… you have to be dead to even reach such a place. Immense heat seeped through the thick cracks on the hard, sharp ground. The glowing flames gave the air a red tint; like a drop of blood landing in clear water. From the distance, you can hear the pain stained screams that constantly filled the air. Men and women alike were condemned to spend the rest of their afterlife in that horrid, where they were tortured daily to repent for their sins.<p>

Hell was not a place fit for the living, but it wasn't one fit for the death either. Their first intake of breath into that new world would result in them coughing drily, until blood began to drip from their lips; the torture starts the second you enter the gates of Hell. Not many, get used to the constant beatings, stabbings, nightmares that are forever bored into them. Only a sadistic, maniacal minded person can sit back and only smile at the torture they are receiving. She had no regrets, no regrets for her brutal crime.

She repeated it to herself enough times that it soon became like her lullaby, it was all love she said and keeps saying. Even now she smiles as she receives a thousand lashes, her faded red eyes covered by the red gleam that shines over her glasses.

"Sasuke-kun…" she murmurs, "I love you Sasuke-kun, won't you join me here?" she said over the loud noises of the whip, "No?" she still held her wide grin, "Then I will come to you, Sasuke-kun, I'll see you again, don't worry," she let her head fall back, as she let out a wicked laugh, the same laugh, that unknown to himself, haunted Sasuke until the last moment of his life.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat across the room from Yamato, Sakura sitting on the far right from him, their heads lowered to the floor. The three of them had moved down the stairs to the living room after Yamato regained his composer. Yamato had let Sakura lead them to the living room, Sasuke walking in between them. Sasuke couldn't help but feel uncomfortable feeling Yamato's eyes burn his back. This wasn't looking good for him at all.<p>

Yamato sat, his legs crossed as he eyed Sasuke, he couldn't ignore the similarity between him and his best friend of high school, the day he received the news, he couldn't believe it, it didn't seem possible or natural for someone as strong as Sasuke could be killed and in such a horrific way.

And now, before him now, was a boy that could possibly his twin, he would've been almost grateful that his best friend could have possibly been reincarnated, if he hadn't found the boy in his daughter's room.

"Well," he finally broke the deadly silence that filled the room, "Care to explain the meaning of this?"

Sasuke slumped his shoulder lower, here he was being scolded by one of his best friends. With a deep breath he decided that at least if they were going down, he'd take the more painful of the blows.

"Sir," he began, he noticed the small flinch that came from Yamato, "It wasn't Sakura's fault, I asked for a place to stay since, I don't really have anywhere to go," he looked down again, as he realized the truth in his words.

"Is that so," he heard the doubtfulness in his words, "Don't you have any relatives or anyone _else _that can possibly take you in?" his irritation was evident.

"I don't," he stole a glimpse at Sakura who had lifted her head, obviously curious about knowing more about the Death Reaper, "my parent's family all died from illness, and my parents and brother… were killed in a fire," Sasuke's eyes saddened at the memory.

Yamato's mind was completely turned over. This boy had the same story of his friend. His whole family had been killed in a fire at his home, e was luck enough to have not been in the house at the time, but he remembered Sasuke's complete state of desperation, he wanted nothing more than to with his family again. After they're death he only went to school for the remaining week, and after that he hadn't seen him since. The only difference between these two were that one was dead the other was alive. However, there was one thing that he still needed confirmation on.

"Boy, what is your name?"

He looked up to meet his former best friends eyes, "… Sasuke Uchiha."

His eyes widened at the sound of his friends name, this had to be a coincidence, after all, he had done his own research on Sasuke's family after he died, the chances of any other Uchiha being around was very unlikely, that last name was famous after all.

"U-uchiha?"

Sasuke stared the man down waiting to see any kind of realization hit Yamato's face. He was somewhat satisfied to see his eyes widened more before he recomposed himself.

"Dad," Sakura finally decided to speak, "What's wrong?" apparently even she saw the flicker of confusion hit her father's face.

"Nothing, Sakura do you mind letting me talk to Sasuke for a while?"

She rose an eyebrow, "Y-yeah sure," so many possibilities of what they could possibly talk entered her mind, most of the topics involved yelling, and possibly fighting, but even worse…

Before she could choose to go against her father, she got up and silently proceeded up the stairs.

The thought of them speaking seemed odd at first, especially considering that it was her father that offered to speak to Sasuke. And her father's expression seconds before he had told her to leave, it was quick but still, it was there; there for a reason. She knew she should've stayed within hearing distance of their conversation, but something in her told her to let them be, Sasuke knew better than to tamper with the force that could help him have a place to stay for the time being.

* * *

><p>As soon as Sakura left, they both silently listened to her steps, until they heard her door lightly close. As soon as that door closed, he couldn't help himself any longer; Sasuke let out a quiet chuckle.<p>

"Is something funny?" Yamato asked.

That only made him laugh harder, "I'm sorry, man," he stood from the couch he sat on, "Don't tell me you haven't even thought of who I could possibly be?" he still held his smirk in place.

Yamato froze as he was about to approach the boy almost mocking him. He looked at him once more still seeing the resemblance, about the same height as he used to be. Even if it was him, _I'm finally taller than him_ he thought to himself.

"Yeah, nice try, Mr. Uchiha. Now I don't know how were able to find out who my best friend in high school was, or able to appear exactly like him, but that is not the right way to try to convince me to date my daughter."

"Why would I try to look li-" he stopped in mid-sentence, "Wait what? I'm not trying to date Sakura!"

_**Yes you are!**_

_Shut up!_

_**No boy! This is my time now!**_

_What?_

"In reality sir, Sakura and I are profoundly in love, I swear I would go through any source of punishment just to be able to be with her for a-" Yamato stared confused at the familiar scene before him, it was exactly like Sasuke to have his mental battles with his inner ego, the one that adored the girls and everything they had to offer.

_Stop it you little!_

_**Not even! We are gonna get her whether it's the last thing I d-**_

_If you don't stop, it just might be!_

"I – I mean sir, sorry but with all due respect I don't really have any interest in Sakura, like that anyways," Sasuke tried to calmly add, "I just needed a place to stay and she offered it."

After a beat of silence, Yamato irrupted in a fit of laughter. Sasuke stared bewildered at his friend, _What's gotten into him?_

"Okay okay, who put you up to this kid?" he asked in between laughs.

Sasuke frowned, "I don't get –"

"Oh seriously now!" Yamato walked around him, "was it Azuma? It would be like him to still mess with my mind."

His eyes widened, "Azuma's still alive?"

Yamato eyed him suspiciously, "… You tell me."

With a deep intake of breath, Sasuke, with his most serious tone, spoke, "Yamato, believe me or not, I am Sasuke Uchiha, the same Uchiha you went to school with," it was his turn to circle around Yamato, "the same one who helped you out all those times you got jumped, the same one you competed with in sports and academics, the same one that was constantly annoyed with every girl that threw themselves at him, and the same one who's here before you," he stopped in front of him, having to slightly tilt his head at the small amount of height his friend had obtained over the years, "And the same one who didn't really like talking, so you should be thrilled that I've said this much."

Yamato stood with his eyes wide, _this can't be real…_

Hesitantly Yamato reached over, patting the top of Sasuke's head who glared at him, but didn't make a move to stop him, "So it is you…"

He nodded stiffly.

"But h-how?"

At that Sasuke chuckled, "Would you believe me if I said, this so called genius made a wrong turn while following the light?"

Yamato tried his best to laugh but the shock was still stuck in his throat, "Heh – really?"

"More or less," he said, sitting back down onto the couch, "But getting back on topic, yeah I don't really plan anything with your daughter…"

"Ha!" now that did make Sasuke jump, "If you are the same guy I know my daughter should be the last on your list; referencing back to a long forgotten code."

"Bro code?"

"Exactly," with that he began to pace around Sasuke sitting on the couch again, "So, you want a place to stay?"

He let his eyes roll at his authority filled voice, "It's not for a long time, or a permanent thing, it might even be only until night fall."

He raised an eyebrow, "Why's that?"

He let his smirk spread across his face, "I have assumed the role of death," the look on Yamato's face was completely priceless he couldn't help but laugh at it.

"Are you serious!" he yelled at him.

"Yep."

"Who in this house is about to die!"

"Oh," he said still unable to shake away his mocking tone, "I'm off duty, during the day, besides with me you should only be worried if you're a criminal."

"You almost gave me heart attack I swear!" he exclaimed.

Sasuke finally relaxed back onto the couch, he was finally talking to his friend like old times, well a little more than old times. And apparently around him Yamato released the old him that he used to be, the side he limits his daughter from seeing. He continued asking question after question for the next hour, part of it was from curiosity the other part was him still doubting that this was in fact the same Sasuke he knew. However when the topic reached his death, he was unsure of what to say, "I don't really remember anything of it, all I know is that I died, it was dark and that's about it, nothing other than that gets through."

"I can't really blame your mind for not wanting to remember it," he said as he got up, "But if you need a place to stay your welcome to stay here, I trust you enough not to try anything with Sakura."

He released a shaky laugh, "Yeah, what about the misses?"

"I'll tell her about you staying here, I don't really see a reason for her not to be okay with it."

"Thanks, but I might be gone by morning, is it still good in case I pop in and out like that?"

"Sure, as long as I get to see you whenever you come by," he said as he passed by him, patting his head in the process.

"Not if you keep doing that," he muttered.

He heard his laugh from down the hall, "Its great being taller than you!"

"Not by much!" he said loud enough for him to hear.

He heard the door click shut, before he heard hurried steps on the stairs. He smirked at her as she gave him a questioning stare.

"We're good," he stood heading towards the same set of stairs she just came from, "Apparently, he likes me a lot." He didn't see a need to tell Sakura that her dad was his best friend from twenty years ago, or the somewhat confession his inner, Sosuke, managed to spill out, for this topic only it was on a need to know bases.

"Are you serious?" she asked following him up the stairs.

"Yup, he said I can come here whenever I needed to," he entered her room, and plopped down onto her bed, "I even told that I might disappear sometimes," his smirk held at the sight of her shock face.

"And… you're going to be staying here… in _my_ room?" she asked hesitantly.

He pretended to think it over, before he appeared in front of her, "Only if you want me to," his smirk increased, when he saw her face begin to heat up, "Seriously though, you're bed is big enough to fit two people, and if I end up staying here for sometime I'll be most likely up at night, leaving you alone with the bed, and come back by morning, when you leave for the day," he said taking a few steps back, giving her room to respond.

After her face was no longer stained with the red tint, did she realize the implication of his words, "W-wait, you're saying that as if your going to stay here for a longtime."

"I think I might, this world is a little too fun," he smirked out the window.

_What in the world am I saying!_

_**Everything I'm thinking! I've toned it down a bit so it still kinda seems like you.**_

_You're actually insisting on teasing her this way!_

_**You've been doing this since the start, I'm just continuing it.**_

"Sasuke?"

"Hn," he felt the confused look in her eyes staring at him, it wasn't necessary his fault that this insane creature in his head was unknowing taking control of him. He should let the world see him whenever he was mentally battling, maybe then the girls would stay away from him.

"Sasuke-kun?"

His eyes turned wide, before facing her, his mouth slightly gaped at hearing what she had just called him, "Good, that caught your attention," she said smiling.

He couldn't help being dumbstruck by this, even it was just a way to get his attention, it made his heart jump slightly having her say it.

"Now, since your living arrangements are taken care of, what do you want to do today?"

Was she seriously acting this?

"Do you mind if we just walk around?"

Her smile increased, "Not at all, lets go."

He was about to ask her, if she was going to change, but when he took a good look at her she had already on, blue skinny jean and a black hoodie. Simple but fitting. she took hold of his hand and dragged them out of the house.

* * *

><p>The woman was being held up by her hair, as she was being stabbed repeatedly in her abdomen, "Sasuke-kun," she said, her voice not even wavering at the pain she <em>should <em> be feeling, her hand went over her bloody body only for her to press her now bloody hand all over her face, "The blood that runs through my veins is yours Sasuke, yours," she cooed.

She looked up from her hand to notice that the stabbing has resided, she was dropped onto the floor with a loud thud, holding her head she was face to face with a masked man; like her, he rarely felt the pain, "Karin, would you like to see Sasuke again?" he spoke.

She felt her face turn into a twisted smile, "More than anything! I know how much he must be missing me," she said licking her fingers.

Behind his mask, the man smirked, "Good," he took a step closer to her, "And, would you like to escape this place?"

She glared at the ground, "Yes," she said as she looked around her surroundings. This place was called Hell for a reason, and she knew that reason, though the pain doesn't affect her anymore it did leave her tired, only the thought of Sasuke's face was able to let her bare it.

"You know Madara," she began, "I just realized, you're an Uchiha as well right?" he said petting her hands.

"What of it?"

She let a smirk spread across her face, "Aren't you capable of leaving Hell on your own aren't you?" when she heard no response she continued, "Then that means, my Sasuke-kun can also come here as easily, and possibly take me out of here with him!" he said happily.

The masked man starred at the woman before her, how naive can this woman really be. He had kept a close eye on his descendents. How unfortunate that they all had to die and even in death all but one was clueless to the power that their bloodline was capable of having. As much as he disliked Karin, her obsession with the youngest of the two was good for him to easily find him and if needed a certain form of torture.

"I'll let you know when this will take place," he ignored her small rant.

* * *

><p>The two continued their walk through the city, and not once did Sakura let go of his hand. They received many shocked stares, from complete strangers girls stared at both from envy and adoreness of Sasuke.<p>

He ignored the stares focusing on the warmth her hand gave his. He wanted so much to just twist his hand slightly and intertwine their fingers together. Just that thought was enough to make heat creep up the side of his face.

In front of him, Sakura had similar thoughts in her head, she had wanted to hold his hand since last night, a short while yes but if you were with him since then it's been an eternity. She watched saw his shadow's head turn to the left away from her, how she wanted to turn just to see his expression to see if he face was the same as her own.

Near the entrance of the park was where she finally released his hand. Already did she miss his warmth, but she knew that it was all her mind can take.

He watched her as she searched around the park, watching her made him look over the rest of his surroundings. Compared to Erolith's parks, this was beyond anything he had ever seen since he died. Though the sound of kids screaming and chasing each other annoyed him to a new extent, it was peaceful and fortunately there weren't many girls here that _would_ make a fuse about him being there. So at the very least it was going to be a peaceful walk around the park. His eyes followed the lively squirrel scurrying around the ground, earning the sound the laughter of some near by kids.

He frowned at the way one boy's laughter, his high-pitched voice came out almost wickedly. Instinctively, Sasuke flinched at the sound. He didn't know why, but that sound gave him a very uncomfortable feeling, it quenched his stomach.

A few more minutes later, they on top of a small hill, tall enough to see the entire park. Sakura sat down first before looking up wide-eyed at him, silently urging him to sit with her. He let out a silent sigh before letting himself sit beside her. There was a comfortable silence that over took them, and neither wanted to break however, something always has to disturb a slice of peace.

"Sakura!"

They both jumped and turned to see a hyper looking blonde coming towards them. Behind her was two boys, a bronzed haired one, and another brown haired one; both glared at the raven-haired boy who showed no signs of interest towards them.

The blonde was the first of the three to stop before the two, "Is this the guy of that night?" she asked, clearly trying to hide her excitement.

"Yeah," Sakura replied before she turned to look up at Sasuke, "This is my best friend Ino," she waved her hand towards her, "and they are Kiba and Gaara," they both nodded stiffly.

"Hn," he said giving them a boring expression, "Uchiha Sasuke," was all he said.

"So, I finally get to meet the guy that saved my BFF!" Ino cheered, before throwing herself to hug Sasuke, who stiffened at her touch, "I thank you!"

He was so tempted to shove her off, that was before he heard Sakura's light giggles, he couldn't help but smile in her direction, despite the annoying blonde squeezing the life out of him. his smile didn't go unnoticed by the two boys.

"Uchiha," the red haired boy spoke.

Ino finally released him, a light blush in her cheeks. And Sasuke gave his attention to the said boy.

"Who are you exactly?" the brown haired one asked, _It was Kiba, right?_

_**The hell if I know.**_

_Tsk._

"I helped Sakura out, twice," he said, placing his hands into his pockets.

He saw Kiba tense slightly, "And how exactly did you help _my_ girlfriend out?"

Sasuke showed no emotion, "I wasn't aware that she was taken," he placed his arm around her waist, pulling Sakura closer to him, "She never mentioned anything like that… last night."

"S-sasuke, what are you doing?" she whispered. She felt her face begin to burn up at their close proximity.

* * *

><p>Naruto yawned awake, there was still an hour before night fall, he might as well check up on Sasuke. He sluggishly walked over to Kakashi's house, not even bothering to knock he walked in, still rubbing his eyes.<p>

"What in the world is he thinking?"

He heard Itachi say from the orb room.

"He's probably just enjoying it while it lasts."

Naruto walked in and observed the contents of the large orb, he saw Sasuke holding a blushing pink haired girl, the same from morning apparently, and a furious looking guy in front of him.

With an exaggerated sigh he entered the room fully, "What's the teme up to now?"

"He seems to like messing around with Sakura's _boyfriend,_" Itachi said.

"She had a boyfriend?"

"No, there's nothing like that in her file," Kakashi said file looking into a black book, "So possibly that boy, Kiba, just has that idea in his head," he let the book disappear in a puff of smoke.

"The thing is she hasn't denied it either," Itachi said again, frowning slightly into the orbs.

"Hmm, she doesn't really look like the person to easily tell someone off," Naruto said, "She's probably just being considerate.

"Kiba, please understand that I am **not** your girlfriend!" they heard from the girl. She managed to regain herself in order to stop Kiba from laying a hand on Sasuke. She stood between them, her glare aimed at Kiba.

"Well that guess went out the window," Kakashi chuckled.

Itachi focused on his brother's face, he could actually see the small smirk on his face. _Little brother, I wonder if you still want to come back._

"He can't stay there," that caught Itachi's focus.

"Yeah I know, it's inconvenient for the dead to be alive again."

"Not that," Naruto said looking at the ground, "If he stays there for more than seven days he'll be dragged down to hell."

Naruto didn't even hear Itachi make his way to him until he felt his collar being pulled up, "Who told you that?"

"Baa-chan," he said, eyes wide.

"Kakashi, find us all three, no, four criminals in Konoha," he said releasing Naruto, "We're bringing Sasuke back."

"Itachi I was going to do that tonight, I mean it didn't really seem like he wanted to stay there for much longer…" Itachi's glare silenced him.

"Look at my brother now Naruto," he said facing the orb. He saw Sasuke lift Sakura in his arms and ran from the trio, Sakura protesting angrily. All the bastard did was smirk widely, taunting the boy that chased after them. Naruto's gaze lowered, "Does it really look like my brother will come willingly now, or at least come back without any thoughts of regret?"

"But he still has time, he can enjoy being there for a while don't you think? We could bring him back in three days or something."

"I'm not going to let my brother get even one inch close to going to Hell," he said through his teeth.

Kakashi quietly moved through the room, grabbing the smaller orb to search for the criminals, while Itachi once again looked at the orb. Naruto starred with him, _Sorry Sasuke, looks like you're coming back too soon._

* * *

><p>"Sasuke! Put me down!" Sakura yelled as he continued to run.<p>

"Is that guy still behind us?"

"Yes!"

"Then no," he chuckled.

"Get your ass back here Uchiha!" Kiba yelled.

Sasuke shifted Sakura so she was now securely on his back, he stopped abruptly. With his smirk still placed he turned to face a startled Kiba as he jerked to a stop. He felt Sakura's breathing slow slightly as she waited to see what would happen. Sasuke had no idea what had come over him, he just wanted to have some fun, and this guy had the temper to give him that, especially with his delusional mind.

"Tell me," he said with his smirk, "Kiba, has Sakura ever kissed you?"

He felt Sakura stiffen behind him, "What are you doing?" she whispered harshly over his shoulder.

Kiba was no different, his eyes narrowed, "That's none of your business."

Sasuke shrugged, "I just figured, you need a reason to think that Sakura was your girlfriend, wouldn't you?"

Kiba's glare intensified, "I've gone out many times with Sakura for me to call myself her boyfriend."

"Forcefully gone out with in a sense," Sakura muttered.

"Forcibly!" Sasuke repeated louder, "I don't really count that as a form of commitment."

"Forcibly? I never forced her to go out with me!"

"Well someone did, I don't really see the fairness in that."

Kiba continued to glare at Sasuke, but Sakura on his back caught his attention. He noticed how she had rested her chin on Sasuke's shoulder. Her eyes were constantly on that guy who just smirked back at him. He absolutely hated him, more than anything right now.

"And who are you to tell me these things, as far as I know, she hasn't known you for long at all," it was his turn to smirk, "tell who are you, Uchiha?"

His smirk never once faltered as he set Sakura on her feet, "Why don't you tell me?" he said, and he cupped her face between his hands.

Sakura stopped breathing all together,_ What in the world is he doing?_ She thought, but she couldn't bring herself to pull away.

Kiba's smirk faltered, his lips forming a frown and his eyes widened drastically at what he was about to witness.

Sasuke was calm, ignoring the rambling of Sosuke in his head, he dipped his head, his eyes on Sakura's wide, glossy eyes. His smirk only increased at the sight of her shock features. An inch away from his lips meeting hers he turned his head, and his lips meet the corner of her mouth. Sakura froze, _so… close._

It wasn't that she enjoyed doing this to Kiba, but maybe it will get him to stop assuming things, and this fake kiss was enough. But even with that in mind, her heart continued to race, she just had to turn her head and she would be kissing him for real. But once that thought entered her head, Sasuke pulled away.

Kiba stood dumbfound, Sasuke's smirk held, "Well, if you'll excuse us," he said grabbing Sakura's hand and leading her away from the still shocked boy.

He finally noticed the sun minutes from setting, and he was able to hear a loud scream coming from above, he was almost sure that Sakura heard it too, "YOU SLY BASTARD!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ira: And there it is.<strong>

**Sosuke: I swear if I took over, this would've gone a completely different way!**

**Sasuke: Who the hell let you out!**

**Ira: I did!**

**Sakura: I think Sosuke is more daring than you Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: He wasn't doing anything this whole chapter!**

**Sosuke: Says you!**

**Ira: Says the symbolic persona that is Sasuke's mind.**

**Sasuke: Whatever, just tell them to review already.**

**Ira: You did already. :P Do what the man says, onegai! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT own Naruto or any characters from this anime/manga. **

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

><p>And it has been proven; the idiot can be heard in another world. Sasuke smirked at the loud shout.<p>

He looked down at his appearance, as he expected his shadow had disappear and he was once again dressed in his black robe, his scythe tucked onto his side and his wristwatch beeped alive; for the rest of the night everyone other than Sakura will not be able to see him.

He watched as the blonde haired boy descended down in front of him. He gave him his usually toothy grin. He saw that he held two sheets of ripped paper in his fist. He looked down to see Sakura, confused gaze. Before she could say anything he motioned for her to follow him; Naruto followed soon after.

Though it was dark now there still were some people out, wandering around the streets, to prevent Sakura from looking like a crazy, delusional teen he led them all into an all too familiar looking ally.

Sakura didn't feel any fear while walking in the dark bricked entrance, though there have been multiple reasons to have fear for this place, with Sasuke here and along with the other boy she felt safe. The irony of it all, feeling safe at the presence of death's spawn.

She looked from Sasuke to the blonde haired boy, though it seemed very unlikely, but they did appear to be good friends. He dressed similarly to Sasuke when he was in his Reaper clothes, the only exception was that the boy had his robe opened, showing his orange shirt and blue jeans, and one thing that she hadn't noticed he was actually wearing blue converse. She hadn't realized that yes even Death needs shoes, out of curiosity she looked over to Sasuke's feet; black converse. Though she didn't know him for long, it was completely Sasuke.

"Naruto, I thought you were going to go to Suna today," Sasuke spoke casually.

"I was but I thought that since you're here I'd take you back before Itachi or Kakashi can," he said holding his wavering grin.

Her heart stopped. _Sasuke's going…_. She knew that it was going to have to happen but it was too soon. Just a day with him wasn't enough, though it was enough for her to have fallen head over heels for him, she wanted to know more about him.

"Actually I was thinking of staying for a while longer, dobe," she heard him reply, "You should try staying too, it's very entertaining."

With a nervous laugh, Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Heh, see the thing is, in less than five minutes Itachi and Kakashi will come drag and drag you back to Erolith if you don't come willingly."

This even shocked the raven-haired boy. His face fell in a frown and his eyes drifted towards Sakura who, despite having a confused tint in her eye, looked at him with deep concern and sorrow. He didn't really know how to react not even twelve hours ago he wanted to leave, make sure that she didn't have anything to do with him. And now the part of him that wanted to stay more than anything was taking over. A day with the living wasn't enough that was one thing he was sure of.

"Well then," he said, "Do you have my criminal?"

Wordlessly he handed over the folded piece of paper. With a quick glance at the paper, Sasuke let out a humorless laugh, "Sakura how much do you trust me?"

She tilted her head to the side, "Why?"

He smirked, "I'm going to need your help with this."

Naruto spoke up when Sakura continued to wear her confused stare, "How can she help?"

"She's prone to these kinds of men," was all he said before he walked out of the ally, followed with a confused blonde and pinkette.

* * *

><p>"That took longer than I thought," Kakashi mumbled.<p>

"It doesn't matter now we have to find Sasuke," Itachi said.

The two older reapers finally made it on the grounds of Konoha, they had already searched and killed their target; a woman who had killed her children and wandering children, and a man escaping the police for two years already for murdering his family and in-laws. They were already wandering the streets close to Sakura's house; they could feel that his presence led there. Itachi had already recognized Yamato driving into his driveway.

"And Sasuke is getting involved with his daughter?"

"It would seem so."

Kakashi sighed, "This isn't going to go well, Itachi."

"That was obvious."

They stood outside Yamato's house; waiting patiently for Sasuke to return. Standing and waiting wasn't really something neither one liked doing, but in Sasuke's case it was the wisest action to take.

Sasuke's inner workings always led him back to what his mind believed to be a safe spot from danger. Even Sasuke had come to realize this, alas; he has never been able to stop his body from aimlessly wandering back to his start point.

The two older reapers waited patiently for their little problem to return for the night.

"Naruto may have gotten to him first," Kakashi said while leaning against the steps of the house.

"You only barely thought of that Kakashi?"

He smirked under his mask, "For a while actually, I was just making sure you had realized it."

They both looked out into the streets, there weren't many people wandering the streets anymore but they did hear the booming vibration of loud speakers.

"The youth now," Kakashi muttered.

Itachi silently nodded. He heard chanting and screaming, _This is why so many of them don't need our help to die._ Their screams were hard to tell apart from pain screams or just excitement screams. He has heard thousands and thousands of screams, both from him or from him looking over at the world of the living. Same for Kakashi, one scream they remember more vividly than the others was of Sasuke.

Just that thought was enough to make Itachi flinch.

"It was a horrific scene wasn't it?" Kakashi mumbled facing the ground.

"Horrific is an understatement," his hands curled up into fists.

***Flashback***

In broad daylight… the only time a Reaper isn't allowed to enter the human world.

Itachi kept an eye on his little brother. He couldn't say that he was proud of him for dropping out of school, even if he was in the top of the class, but he was a little more at ease; his brother was no longer around the watchful eyes of his obsessed stalker. He watched protectively over him.

He had noticed how Sasuke's stance was a little more hunched over than he had ever before. It pained him more than nothing to see his brother like this; living, but dead inside.

He knew that loosing the whole family was a really hard blow on the young boys mind but he didn't think that he would take it so badly. He didn't even remember the last time he'd seen him eat. He'd even seen Sasuke start to act jumpy; that worried him. Nothing had ever made his brother flinch since he was seven. But now, even a squirrel running from through the bushes was enough to make his heart stop.

Despite him not being there he could see the guilt in his eyes; he would always blame himself for the death of his family, whether it was really his fault or not.

Itachi had been watching the boy all morning and now it was late afternoon. Not long before he would go down to the human world, Kakashi had joined him an hour ago to receive his random selection; a girl named Karin.

"She's your brother's stalker isn't she?"

"Yeah, well I guess tonight will be her night," he said, hardly paying attention to photo of the girl in his hand.

Sasuke had decided to take a short cut to his newly acquired apartment, Itachi figured he would rather move than to try and repair the house. He had inherited the family fortune, all of it considering that Itachi, the first heir, was dead as well. Itachi watched as his brother silently made his way through an abandoned warehouse, opposite of his own apartment building.

A flicker of red caught the eye of the watchful brother and apparently Kakashi as well.

"What was that?"

Itachi frowned at the orb, "I don't know."

Once again that flash appeared, creeping up on his brother. His eyes widened as he finally saw that Sasuke had sensed the danger, just as he was about to turn around and face the threat, the red haired person had a white cloth on his face. Sasuke's grip on the attackers hand tighten, close to freeing himself the attacker had kneed him in his lower back, his back arched clearly hissing at the pain. He had taken in the morphine and soon his body fell to the ground.

Itachi's eyes widened. That didn't just happen.

"Sasuke-kun…" the attacker cooed, "I will finally have your heart."

Kakashi was shocked as the girl finally lifted her head revealing her pale face and red eyes that were hidden behind round, oval shaped glasses. He quickly snatched the paper out of Itachi's hold looking back to the girl who was now dragging Sasuke into a car parked on the other side of the warehouse, and back to the picture, his eyes only increased.

"Itachi…"

He was only able to jerk his head, a nod of some sorts. Kakashi replaced the picture in his hands. Slowly Itachi lifted the image to his face, the second his eyes met the girl in the photos his hand crumpled the page. "The irony of random selection," was all he had to say.

Kakashi stared sadly at the man before him, they couldn't tell whether or not Sasuke was really in a hostage situation or that the girl was just that obsessed with him, but it was enough for him to worry.

Itachi immediately turned back to the orb; she somehow managed to hoist Sasuke into the back seat of her car. All the while complimenting his face and body. Even Itachi knew that this was something that made Sasuke want to gag. The girl continued to drive on, humming a childlike tune.

He was getting frustrated. He wanted so badly to get down there already, and end the life of this Karin. She was a threat that needed to be dealt with.

"Itachi, what are you planning?" Kakashi spoke through the deathly silence that had crept into his study.

"For starters, I'm planning on letting her have the pleasure of killing herself, of course not before she could confess to the police about her abduction," he said emotionless, "For trying to mess with my little brother," his fists tightened, "She will pay the ultimate price."

Kakashi let out another sigh. _Using death as a tool of revenge, and the girl hasn't done anything yet._

"For all we know she might just want to play around with him."

"I couldn't care less of her motives."

Finally the girl reached her destination quiet cabin outside of Konoha. They watched her dragging the body into the cabin and then lifting it up onto the bed.

"Sasuke-kun you're so heavy, for your heart though," she leaned in to his ear, "It's worth it."

The men watched her begin to tie Sasuke's arms and legs to the posts of the bed. She waited patiently at the foot of the bed for her _beloved _Sasuke to wake up. A crazed grin plastered onto her face.

Minutes later, Sasuke began to stir. With a groan he tried to sit up, only to feel his arms restrained.

"Where am I?" he said looking all over the room.

"Sasuke-kun!" the girl chirped, "You're finally awake!"

He glared at the girl; clearly he already figured that this girl was the reason why he was here, "Who are you?"

The sick girl giggled, "Oh Sasuke-kun, you just love to tease me, how could you not know who your girlfriend is?"

The boy's glare increased, "What in the world are you talking about?"

Itachi could already tell that this girl wasn't right in the head, she was completely clueless and anyone could tell she was just oozing with desperation.

"It's okay Sasuke-kun, you don't need to know me," she smiled, "but I have to keep the promise I made to you in that note I gave you."

Note? The two reapers cocked their heads in confusion, why Sasuke looked like he was pondering over what note this girl could be talking about.

"That someday I will obtain your heart," she continued, reaching into her boot.

At this Sasuke scoffed, "Oh really, well kidnapping me is the perfect way to do it, I feel closer to you already," he said sarcastically.

"I knew it would," she said happily, pulling out from her boot a sharp scalpel. Sasuke's eyes immediately widened, "And after this we're only going to get closer!"

"Wh – What are you going to do?"

"Like I promised, I'm going to obtain your heart Sasuke-kun."

Itachi's eyes widened, as did Kakashi's, "This girl, she completely demented," Kakashi muttered.

The girl position the scalpel above the skin where his heart should.

"Wait! You sick bitch, what the fuck are thinking!" he yelled at her.

In a swift movement, she slashed a small cut on the side on Sasuke's face, earning a hiss from the said boy.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun!" she screamed, "Please don't make me hurt you, I'm only doing this for us so that we can be together."

"What the hell is your problem, don't you consider what you're going to do to me, hurting me!"

"Don't worry," she cooed, "It'll be fast."

"Wait!" she cut through the skin, a grin spread widely on her face.

Itachi flinched at the sound of his little brother's screams.

"Sasuke!" he connected his fists onto the orb, "Sasuke!"

"Calm down, Itachi," Kakashi said looking to the ground, "there's nothing we can do."

With panicked eyes, Itachi continued to watch the scene, and continue to hear the screams that followed the sound of piercing skin. He watched his brother thrash against the pain he was making obvious he felt. More than ever though he watched him pale and his screams weakened, as his eyes slowly began to droop, that witch pulled out his still beating heart. He released a choked gasp before falling completely limp.

Itachi looked away from the scene his eyes tightly closed as he tried his best to control his shaky breathing. _At least it was over now,_ he thought to himself.

"Sasuke-kun?" he heard her sickening voice call out, "wake up Sasuke-kun," the sad tears that ran down Itachi's face had turned into tears of full anger at the girl, "I said wake up!" she plunged the scalpel into his stomach.

That was the last straw.

***End Flashback***

What he did? Kill her of course. Just like he said he would. Instead of torturing her slowly before the police came, he had made her call the police made her sound as crazy as possible, as soon as she hung up he left her. He had already given her the command, as soon as the police came, _Stab your neck with the scalpel for a minute straight._

He should've stayed longer though; if he had Sasuke would be in Heaven and not in Erolith.

That was in the past now. But like he told Naruto, he will not let Sasuke remember that. He asked that of Tsunade when Sasuke had arrived, to cloud the memory of his death, never should his mind have to reply that day. Never.

"Itachi," Kakashi said interrupting his thoughts, "I sense Sasuke close by with Naruto and I think a human."

"Figures," he muttered, "Can you tell whether they completed their tasks?"

"Yeah they did, Sasuke made this girl, Sakura, be the perfect bait," he shook his head, "Men these days they're all perverts."

A small chuckle escaped Itachi's lips, "Like you aren't Kakashi?"

"That is fairly different. I'm dead." They both laughed, until they heard Sakura's voice.

* * *

><p>"I hate you both," she muttered into her phone.<p>

"You didn't think you were really in danger did you?" Sasuke said walking right beside her with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, have faith in us; the guy didn't even touch you!" Naruto said with a grin.

"But I, listen, I had to touch _him_ just to get _him_ close to _you_!"

"So?"

"It was disgusting!" she yelled into her phone.

Sasuke snickered beside her, "Suck it up. We're almost home anyways."

"Thankfully," she sighed. They had been following the same guy all over the place for the past three hours. It was exactly fifteen after midnight. The blonde reaper, Naruto, had been arguing nonstop with Sasuke telling him that he was an idiot for even trying to use Sakura as bait. Sasuke in return replied with a simple, "Shut up, dobe."

Sakura suddenly felt a familiar feeling near her house, just around the corner. She didn't inform Sasuke, _I'm just imagining things, _she concluded. After all she didn't really have good experience with her ability to see Death Reapers; she didn't know when another one was close to her.

"Sasuke."

Naruto and Sasuke froze at the voice. Sakura looked forward, two men stood there, one with silver, slanted hair and a navy blue mask covering his whole face aside from his right eye. The other was about the same height as him, his skin was a bit tanner in comparison to Sasuke, but he did hold similar features.

The man similar to Sasuke spoke, "It's time to return home Sasuke."

* * *

><p><strong>Ira: I am so sorry for the long wait. :( I had a complete writers block like nothing and-<strong>

**Sasuke: Yeah right, you were just watching Fairy tail like an obsessed freak.**

**Ira: First, I was going to say that! and shut your just jealous at the fact that i found two you's in that anime.**

**Sakura: Two Sasukes? How unbearable.**

**Ira: Stop acting like you don't want him.**

**Sasuke: I'm actually okay with that.**

**Ira: I'm not. but Blah. **

**Sakura: Just please tell them to review already. -.-"**

**Ira: :P**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I Do Not Own Naruto or any of the Characters in the Show/Manga**_

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Idiot, idiot, idiot!<em>

Was the only thing that went by Sasuke's mind. There was no way that he had actually forgotten that his brother was waiting for him around _any_ corner of this city. The idiot was supposed to remind him, but of course to him, and probably the dobe, messing with Sakura was a big distraction. Especially, when Naruto actually got it to his mind that Sasuke could possibly like this girl. He had this thought in his mind for a while now, in the bar where Sakura was luring the man out, Naruto constantly whispered about how much the guy seemed to like the flirtatious Sakura. Of course none of his comments affected him the slightest until he said one; "I bet she had some practice with this kind of job," That made him stiffen.

It made sense in a way; she had the role down all the way to her batting eyelashes. But she wasn't technically with that Kiba guy; then again he did assume they were something, and those thoughts came from somewhere. The idiot had to hold him back as soon as the man reached over and began stroking Sakura's back.

Either way, the guy was dead.

Now, he rather watch Sakura getting felt on by any random guy right now than to be face to face with his brother. His gaze was fixed on Sasuke who had involuntarily raised his arm in a defensive position. Naruto gulped hiding behind Sakura's small frame from the two older men's eyes.

Itachi continued to stare at his brother but scouted the area from the corner of his eye; he didn't want to take any chances.

"Let's go," he said sternly, Kakashi continued to hold his bored expression.

Sasuke stood his ground, it was new to him; to disobey his brother (in this life time anyways) but he wanted to stay now, not forever of course but longer than this.

"No."

The moment that two letter word left his mouth the whole world stilled. He felt everyone's shocked gaze directly on him. Sakura's gaze was more confused than anything else, he couldn't blame her; he would be confused if he hadn't known who the people in front of him were.

Special fact about these two men before them, they are close to the _actual_ Death, the original the one who can kill during the day ad who can kill a mass number of people with one swing of his scythe. They both weren't allowed to speak of him, especially in front of Naruto. Of course people can choose to be top Death, right now Tsunade was simply watcher for him, but people in Erolith don't dare to challenge the guy. Apparently it's decided in a fighting match or something like that, Sasuke and Itachi haven't really paid much attention to it. But, apparently just being able to _know_ death was a big deal since not even Tsunade knows who he is.

But that was beside the point, the main point is that: Itachi as well as Kakashi were both trained by that man, yes they were already dead but still other spirits wander, Kakashi spent years of training (about twenty extra years than Itachi) with Death, Itachi only needed one. Even Sasuke hadn't had the honor to meet the prestigious Death, and he knew full well of how scary his brother can be.

Even now he felt himself shake under his deepening frown.

"Sorry, little brother, that's not an option,"

_Little brother?_

That much she did understand, they haven't said much since these men appeared, Death Reapers by the looks of it. The fact that he was indeed Sasuke's older brother made it a bit clearer why she was slightly taken aback by his appearance. She tilted her head back enough to see Sasuke regain his composer.

Sasuke's brother took a step forward causing Naruto to flinch further behind Sakura and Sasuke to actually start inching towards Sakura.

She didn't like the fear she saw in them both as the man continued to walk forward, the gray haired man stood back apparently reading an orange covered book. Sasuke's brother was already about three steps from being beside Sasuke, without thinking she stepped forward.

Itachi's eyes widened as the girl stepped in front of his brother, her arms stretched out trying to block his way. By the look on Sasuke's face he could tell that he was just as or maybe more shocked than he was.

"I won't let you take him by force," she glared at him.

… A kitten daring to snarl at a great lion. That was the scene Kakashi was seeing from the corner of his eye, the way Itachi was feeling right now he knew that this girl was in danger, however it wasn't his place to intervene. This was with the brothers' business.

_Though this really wasn't the reason why, I did warn him that these kinds of things won't end well, _he thought to himself. There was a part of him that hoped Itachi won't do such a thing to the courageous girl before them. The special trait in his eyes that assists him in his kills was as deadly as facing the real Death himself.

Sasuke stood dumbfounded at the little girl before him; trying to protect him. He didn't get her. If she was this determined to save him then she should've been this determined to save herself those two times. He'd rather her face those two men head on instead of Itachi. He was on a whole new level, and not just the simple Reaper level. Sasuke could tell that his brother meant to bring him back, and right now he looked anything but patient.

Itachi's eyes closed as he sighed, "I don't have time for this."

Sakura's stare faltered as he spoke, "What are…" she saw his eyes begin to open before a hand covered her vision.

"That's enough, Itachi," she heard Sasuke speak.

"Are you going to come willingly know?"

There was a beat of silence before Sasuke spoke, "… Fine. Just… just turn them off."

Sakura didn't understand what was happening, what had to be turned off? Why was Sasuke covering her eyes? But more than anything why did his brother want him to go back so badly.

She should've thought better about what she did, but it was Sasuke, she didn't want him gone, not yet.

"Then let's get going," his brother's voice was oozing with authority.

Without another word, Sasuke's hand dropped from her eyes. She watched Sasuke's back walking ahead of her to his brother and the gray haired man. Naruto, who hadn't realized that Sakura moved stood up straight, with his head bowed he walked forward to join Sasuke as he continued to walk.

"See you round Sakura," Naruto mumbled over his shoulder with a sad smile.

She watched with utter shock as the two teens stood between the two older men, Sasuke's brother stared at her she could almost call it a glare, and Sasuke didn't even bother to look up; his eyes shadowed over his hair.

No one spoke as Sasuke's brother reached down to Sasuke's wrist, she heard a small _beep_ and then his figure faded. He nodded to the others and they obediently faded as well.

"I apologize for your troubles," he said stiffly before he two faded away.

She stood there, staring at the place they had just been. He was gone… _gone._ She always knew that he'd have to go back, it was true, but it was just too soon. It hadn't even been a minute yet and she already missed him. Even Naruto despite the fact that she just met him; wasn't that the point though? She just met them both, and now they were gone again.

_Wait…_

Death comes every night; he'll be here tomorrow night. She just had to hold on for the rest of the night and throughout the day tomorrow, most likely she'll see him descending from the sky. With that comforting her mind, she stepped into her house.

* * *

><p>Kakashi and Naruto had returned to their own house. After biding both Sasuke and Itachi a farewell.<p>

The walk back home was silent; Itachi had a tight grip on Sasuke's shoulder who continued to walk with his head bowed. The Reapers the continued to roam around Erolith were able to sense the tension between the two brothers. They all noticed when Sasuke didn't return the night before; Itachi was panicking the whole day. They didn't want to interfere, after all they were one of the few blood relatives that lived here, in other words, let family deal with family.

Only in their house did Itachi finally let go of Sasuke. He knew what he had to do, and he knew that Sasuke wouldn't like it one bit; however, he preferred his anger than a dead look.

"You're not going back there," he said sternly.

He saw Sasuke slightly lift his head though he still wasn't able to see his eyes.

"I'm going to talk to Tsunade to keep you up here for the next month," he said as he began to head to his room, "I can't risk you staying there again, all because of that girl."

"That girl," he heard Sasuke whisper, causing Itachi to stop and turn to face him again. His eyes remained down but he could see that he was shaking, "Don't you dare try to look at her with _those_ eyes again," he finally looked up his eyes blazing red, _When did he?_ "If you do, I'll never forgive you," with his spinning red glaring eyes he stalked to his room.

Itachi looked ahead still in shock. Without wasting another minute he raced back to Kakashi.

The masked man had just settled on his couch, his book at hand and with a settling sigh he closed his eyes trying to get a small nap before morning. That is, until someone had burst through his door.

"He has it!" Itachi yelled, as he slammed the door closed.

"Has what?" he asked tiredly.

"The eyes!"

Kakashi froze, "The sharingan?"

"What other eyes exist in the afterlife?" he replied sarcastically as he began to pace.

"Well you know the Hyuga's have those eyes of theirs," he tried to explain.

Itachi let out an impatient sigh, "But Kakashi, I have no trace of Hyuga in my blood," his pacing increased, "he has the sharingan and I don't even think he knows it."

"This isn't good," the Sharingan was a visual power that only people in the Uchiha bloodline were capable of possessing after death, this power allowed the possessor to control another person's mind, therefore controlling their body. Normal Reapers use their scythe to control a human's action before death, Itachi however uses his eyes for his kills and against some demons that he finds wandering the human world or even in Erolith, "If he doesn't know about his eyes, it could pose a great danger to the people here and to other humans."

"I know that," he finally stopped his pacing, "I just can't figure out how he got them, I mean, he glared at me with them, did I awaken them or something?"

"We both know that when first awakened the Sharingan is activated with emotion," he looked down at his book, "I mean I rarely use my eye but you have more experience with it."

"And that's shocking since you can't even shut yours off," he muttered.

"Well mine is artificial," he said calmly.

"Still," Itachi said sitting on the recliner beside the door, "I can't teach him how to use it properly if he's still pissed at me."

Kakashi sat up on his couch, "Give it sometime I'm sure he'll get over it soon."

Itachi looked down, "I don't think he will, it's not even because I brought him back it's because I almost used it on her."

Kakashi frowned slightly, "Itachi, I think that was bit of an exaggeration on your part, you told me yourself that you wouldn't use your eyes so loosely."

"Time was limited, Kakashi, and I told you that I won't allow my brother to get any closer to facing Hell."

Kakashi sighed, "Then I guess we just have to wait."

* * *

><p>Karin continued to pace about as Hell's demons continuously put a blade through her body. She was becoming impatient with Madara, the way he had put it, it sounded like she would be with her Sasuke-kun by tonight. But she hasn't heard from him at all.<p>

"I need to see my Sasuke-kun, he's probably missing me," she mumbled to herself, "Damn that man."

Only then did she notice that the movements of blades had ceased, when she looked up she saw the orange masked man before her.

"Well?" she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"The plans will have to be delayed for the time being."

Her eyes widened, "What! You can't expect me to be here any longer without my Sasuke-kun!"

The man simply turned preparing to leave, "He has returned to his realm, and I can't access that space, and I you still want me to help you bring him here I suggest you be patient," he began walking, "You may have gotten used to Hell's tortures but you have no idea what I'm capable of."

She huffed at him, _He's no one to tell me what to do._

The stabbing continued and she sat down onto the red, burning ground.

"Be patient Sasuke-kun, I'll be there with you soon," she cooed into her sleeve, she continued to hum the same tone she hummed since that night, her hands clutched the air, as if she was squeezing something, "After all, I did obtain your heart, that night," she said as she released her menacing laugh into the air of Hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Ira: And there it is.<strong>

**Sasuke: So any excuse this time for why it took you this long to update?**

**Ira: Ah, so you wanted me to update?**

**Sasuke: No, but the few readers do it just doesn't seem fair.**

**Sakura: to be honest she didn't take as long as last time.**

**Ira: there you go, trying to make me feel guilty!**

**Sasuke: Whatever, just review for something.**

**Ira: My smile! :)**

**Sasuke: -.- its not worth much.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do Not Own Naruto or any of its Characters!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sasuke laid face down on his bed. He spent the last three days ever since returning back to Erolith in there. It was of course by choice. Tsunade had taken away his watch; not allowing him to enter the human world from Erolith. He didn't even realize that the watches were always scanned right before a Reaper left Erolith, nor did anyone tell him of that the whole time he was here.<p>

Even he'll admit that he was somewhat sulking in his room. But can you blame him? There was really no reason for him to go outside of the house if he wasn't even allowed to check on Sakura at Kakashi's place.

With a muffled huff he flipped onto his back, gazing at his ceiling once again. He mentally counted to ten; it was around this time where Itachi would…

"Temeeeeeeee!"

… Let Naruto into the house to try and lure him out.

"Go away Dobe," he replied with annoyance.

"C'mon Sasuke you can't stay in there forever," he whined through the door.

Sasuke scoffed, "I'm only staying in here for the rest of the month," he sat up then. His mind went to Sakura for a while; was she worried about him? Or was she just mad that he hadn't shown up for a while? He had to know, "Hey, Naruto," he called out as he approached the door.

"What up?"

"Are you _right _outside the door?"

"Yeah wha-ah!" Naruto yelped as Sasuke quickly opened the door and yanked Naruto by the throat into his room.

"What the hell!" he coughed out, as Sasuke walked over to his abandoned desk in the far corner of his room.

"I need you to give something to Sakura for me," he said as he began writing with Naruto looking over his shoulder.

"Umm, but humans can't touch us or anything we have at night," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah but I've been doing some reading while I was cooped up in here, and stop trying to read this!" he shoved Naruto away from his desk, "and apparently anything we leave behind in the human world solidifies and what does that mean?"

Naruto settled for sitting on Sasuke's rugged floor as he wrote the obvious letter, "She can hold and read that love letter you're making me give her."

"Exactly," his hand movements froze before he turned to glare at the blonde boy on the floor, "Its _not_ a love letter I'm just letting her know what happened."

The blonde on the floor snickered at the faint blush spreading on his face, "Think that all you want," he laid on the floor, "Just finish fast, I'm getting bored."

"Then stay quiet, you don't let me focus," his glare softened when his eyes returned to the blank paper in front of him.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to interrupt your emotions from flowing to the paper," he said with his toothy grin on.

"Shut up," Sasuke muttered as he went on to write his letter.

Naruto stayed watching his best friend from the floor; he may be an idiot but he wasn't stupid. He had known Sasuke for fifteen years. Yeah he'll admit he was a bit of an ass at first, the guy called him an idiot within the first five minute after he had said hello, well to be clear he didn't really do the more formal greeting himself.

It was a bit childish how they met though, they both agreed with that but hey look them now, as close as ever.

***Flashback***

_When Naruto and Sasuke had met it had been a year since Naruto died in a fatal car crash, and six years after Sasuke's death. Over that year Naruto was somewhat placed into Kakashi's care until he got used Erolith and he had heard a lot of the Sasuke Uchiha, the apparently natural born Reaper. He never thought he was that great, then again he never came across him. However, Kakashi told him about Sasuke and his brother, after all they were good friends._  
><em>"What's so great about them anyways?" he would grunt.<em>

_"I guess how fast they managed to get used to the Reaper world," Kakashi said while reading his book._

_"That's nothing, I bet I'm way better than them!"_

_Kakashi's visible eye went up to meet Naruto's, "Itachi was trained by Death like me."_

_Naruto's eyes widened, "Really both of them?"_

_"No just the oldest."_

_He scoffed, "He can't be that great, I mean in the last year I must've had a ton more demon encounters than him."_

_Kakashi sighed, "He had three times the amount you have, and that was barely in his first two months here."_

_Naruto's face fell in a frown, sure he knew how advanced the brothers were but he at least thought that he could match up to one of them. "How old is the youngest one anyways?"_

_"If I'm not mistaken he's around seventeen."_

_"And you're close to his brother?"_

_Kakashi's raised his visible eye; he knew where this was going but why try to change the mind of a stubborn Reaper, "You actually want to go head to head with Itachi?"_

_Naruto's frown slightly deepened, "No, I mean his brother, what's his name again?"_

_"Even him," he chuckled behind his facemask, "I can try to arrange that but Itachi does tell me that Sasuke," he emphasized the name, "Doesn't really like to spar meaninglessly."_

_At that Naruto laughed, "Its not gonna be meaningless, this will determine whose the better Reaper!"_

_Shaking his head, Kakashi stood from the table, "Then let's try to arrange it fast," with that he exited the room; this got the blonde excited._

_He hadn't been in a real fight since he came to Erolith, he'd wanted to show of the street skills he had back in the Human World. He didn't know why but since this Sasuke guy entered his ears he just wanted to fight this guy, bring him off his thrown. Naruto didn't really want to be the best here but he didn't want anyone else to be either._

_He walked over to his window and saw Kakashi speaking with a black haired man, who laughed a little before nodding and headed back to down the street. Naruto examined the height of the man Kakashi spoke to, most likely that would be Itachi since he had about Kakashi's height and he, himself, was just near Kakashi's ears._

_He heard Kakashi call out from the front door, "Naruto? Are you willing to fight him now?"_

_Not giving it a second thought, Naruto ran for the door, "Where is that bastard?"_

_Kakashi pointed towards the house that at the time was vision from across Erolith, "Itachi said he was in his backyard you can just go in if you want."_

_Without another word he stormed off in that direction. He was thrilled to no end. Of course not in that way but still, it was going to be his time to show what he's got._

_He finally reached the indicated house and saw the back gate open. As he entered he noticed a dark haired boy lying on the ground his eyes closed, with his arms tucked underneath his head. He glared at the boy before him, He doesn't look like much._

_"What do you want?" Naruto jumped at the sound of his voice his eyes were still closed though, _How did he see me?_ "If you don't mask your presence then sneaking into my yard was a waste of time."_

_Shaking away the sudden surprise, Naruto straightened up, "Get up," he demanded._

_Now did the boy open his eyes turning them to look at just who this intruder was, however, he didn't move his body to face him, "…What?"_

_"Are you deaf? Get up," he repeated._

_Sasuke tried to suppress his smirk as he stood; _Clearly this guy has no idea who I am_, "You know," he said as he tucked his hands into his pockets, "I don't really like idiots coming into my yard, and start acting like their all big."_

_Naruto's glare increased ion the boy before, "And I hate stuck up bastards who act like their all that."_

_He was surprised when the boy suddenly laughed in front of him, "Ah, so is this a kind of challenge?" He began to walk into his house, "Sorry kid, I don't like meaningless fights."_

_Naruto smirked at his retreating form, "So you're technically running from me?"_

_This made the boy come to an abrupt stop, "I'm basically doing you a favor, and I suggest you take it."_

_With his smirk still in place Naruto cracked his knuckles, "I suggest you face me, Sasuke."_

_Releasing an annoyed sigh, "So you do know who I am," he looked down, "You're a bigger idiot than I thought," his eyes were once again on the blonde in front of him, "If I win; get out."_

_"When I win; you can stop holding your position as the best," he said with a serious tone._

_"You must got me confused with someone else," his eyes went to his watch, "You can start whenever you want."_

That attitude_… with clenched fists he charged_ _at the boy._

***End Flashback***

… He can't even say it went _exactly_ as he thought it would. Unfortunately the rumors of Sasuke were true. A prodigy all on his own, even in normal fighting. Each and every round after that first was shorter than the last. Then again all those fights did become a routine. Despite Sasuke's arrogant attitude at first, they both had managed to grow close; after every fight.

The day after their first encounter was when Naruto realized that Sasuke hadn't even realized that he was supposed to know about the fight. Kakashi had told him that even Itachi knew that if Sasuke knew about an arranged fight he wouldn't have been out that day, and he also knew how Naruto was thanks to Kakashi, they both had to admit that they just wanted to see how fast Sasuke could finish.

Now that he thought of it, compared to now, Sasuke seems a bit more relaxed. As he looked back to his friend still writing his "letter" to Sakura, he smiled. Sure he had a descent amount of friends in Erolith but Sasuke had to be one of his more close friends.

And one thing he had learned about he and Sasuke's fifteen year friendship was that he would never, ever in a million years be writing a letter to a girl.

"Are you done yet?"

There was a small pause before he heard the sound of folding paper, "I'll take that as a yes," he said reaching for the now folded sheet.

Sasuke took a firm grip on his outstretched hand, "You read so much as a word on this letter and I'll kill you."

Naruto laughed, "I thought it wasn't a love letter."

"Still! Don't even breathe on it or look at it for more than five seconds!" he warned, tightening his grip on his wrist.

"Fine, now let go while I still have some hand left!" he yelled snatching his arm away, "I would like you to know that I take full consideration for these kinds of things," he said quickly taking hold of the folded paper, "And I can assure you that no other than the person who's suppose to have it, will read this letter."

Sasuke stared at the blonde, thinking of hundreds and hundreds of insults and retorts, deciding none of them were worth it, he sighed, "Whatever just get going." He walked back over to his bed, and plopped back down on his stomach.

"Did that letter drain you or something?" Naruto asked as he tucked the folded paper into his back pocket.

"Do you expect me to do something while everyone else is gone?" he grumbled on into his pillow.

The blonde chuckled, "True but still, I mean your room isn't really anything better than what it is outside."

"Outside and in here isn't really the same as down there," he countered pointing downward to the human world.

Naruto sadly looked down at his friend, the poor dude _really_ need to start going out more and not just to the human world.

"Don't start pitying me," he muttered as if reading his mind.

"Don't do that its freaky!"

"Just get going."

"Fine, fine, fine," as he was leaving he formed a small grin on his, "Ja ne!... Sasuke-_kun._"

Immediately Sasuke's head snapped up, his cheeks slightly blushed and that didn't go unnoticed by Naruto, "That's right! I was watching _everything!_" he yelled as he dashed out of his room.

With his glare still at the now closed door, Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh, "Idiot."

.

.

.

"Naruto," Itachi called to the blonde outside of his house, "Were able to get through to him?"

Naruto looked down, "Not at all. He doesn't really see a point to leaving the house.

"Until the month is up," Itachi finished for him. Naruto nodded, "Oh well, that'll be his decision then, anything else?" he said eying Naruto suspiciously.

The weight of the letter in his back pocket suddenly increase too much for a simple piece of paper. He didn't now whether to tell Itachi about the letter or not it didn't seem like a big deal, but then again he didn't know what was written in it either to know for sure.

"That's pretty much it," he said as calmly as possible, "You know him better than me, he's just sulking," he hoped that statement didn't make Itachi suspicious.

Still eying him cautiously, Itachi sent him off, "Ok then, thanks for you help."

He hesitantly nodded before turning to leave, "Anytime."

Itachi looked back to Sasuke's door and sighed, "Sasuke I'll be back in like an hour," he called out. And like always there was no reply. His eyes saddened, as he walked towards the descending point.

Naruto rushed through the crowds of Reapers preparing to be transported to the world of humans. He was searching for a good secluded spot, and once he found it he hid himself completely before taking out the letter in his pocket. As sneaky as it might seem, he said no one who wasn't supposed to have it will read it, and right now until Sakura he had to have the letter.

Checking one last time to make sure Kakashi and Itachi were no where in sight, he unfolded the paper and slowly began reading.

Sasuke stayed true to his word, he did only tell her what happened. But reading between the lines, he could easily tell that Sasuke went through a lot of erasing, and all the erasing he had done didn't take away the implied caring tone in his letter, he faintly caught the sight of an erased "love" right about his signed name.

"Tsk, Teme you really need to just let it all out some day," he smirked as he refolded the sheet and tucked back into his pocket and rushed to get transported into Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura: I didn't even appear here!<strong>

**Ira: What joy, more of my Sasuke-kun.**

**Sasuke: When did i become yours?**

**Ira: -.- Let me dream, gosh.**

**Sakura: Review if you want. -.-**

**Sasuke: What will they get out of it if they do?**

**Ira: You and questions; um let's see... it'll keep me updating!**

**Sasuke: -.- that's a lie.**

**Ira: Your a lie!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>At about nine p.m. was when Sakura felt a familiar presence descend onto her world. Three days, and that jerk hadn't returned.<p>

He had pretty much wrecked things between her and Kiba, not that there was anything to really wreck. But even Ino seemed to have abandoned her. She knew it had to do with Sasuke and he had only paid attention to Sakura but she was also mad at the fact that Gaara no longer wanted to spend time with her. Ino had complained that "If you hadn't have found him this wouldn't have happened!" which she simply replied with a, "It wasn't my fault you clearly showed interest in him in front of your _boyfriend_." A perfect ending to a _perfect_ friendship. But what really gave the final blow was yesterday in school; Gaara had asked Sakura out, in front of Ino and Kiba. Of course she declined, that still didn't solve things.

She sat with her arms hugging her knees close to her chest. When she came home alone, her father had asked about Sasuke, she couldn't really tell how much of Sasuke her dad knew but she simply told him that he wasn't able to stay longer. She had gone to her room, and she was still hopeful that he would appear the next night.

But when she felt and saw all of the Reapers descended not once did she see Sasuke. Last night was no different. And she had a feeling this night won't change much either. But throughout those days she had been paying more attention to the spiritual presences around her, trying to focus on one to tell apart from the other. She tried to remember Sasuke's presence but unfortunately while he was here she never thought of the importance of the essence he gave off.

The presence she sensed earlier, she knew she had sensed it before but it wasn't Sasuke's. She felt coming close to her house, it seemed friendly a bright essence came from its direction. Her head titled lazily to her window, whoever it was he was standing outside of her house. She could tell that it was looking for her. With slumped shoulders she looked out her window and her eyes widened.

She saw the Reaper that was with Sasuke that night, Naruto. She quickly tapped the glass, making him look up and gave a huge grin at her direction. She tried her best to smile back and in the next second Naruto was in her room.

"How's it been Sakura-chan?" he said with his cheesy grin still in place.

She tried to widen her sad smile, "I've been better," her eyes moved to look behind the blonde in front of her, hoping to see the missing raven haired boy; he wasn't there.

"Sorry to say that the teme couldn't make it," he mumbled with his eyes lowering to the floor.

Her eyes saddened, "That doesn't really surprise me anymore," she kept feeling so many different presences enter the city but she knew that none of them would be Sasuke.

"Hey don't feel bad," the blonde said patting her head, "He's as bummed out as you are right now, maybe even more," his voice lowered, "I've never seen him like this."

"How is he?" her voice leaking with curiosity.

He shook his head before smiling again, "He's been better I guess." _Yeah, he's been way better._

He watched her eyes sadden even more, despite the fact that he barely knew the girl before him, he could tell that she was blaming herself, "Don't worry about it. Oh!" he fumbled with his pockets until his hands touched a neatly folded piece of paper, "This," he held out his hand, "Is for you."

Her eyes widened at the note in his hand, her arm twitched to reach for it, but she resisted, "I can't touch it Naruto."

"Oh that's right!" he let out a carefree laugh and moved to her desk, "I'll just leave it here, in like about thirty minutes you'll be able to touch it, kay?"

"It's from Sasuke?" she asked eagerly.

"Well I doubt its from his brother," he chuckled and proceed to the window, "See you around Sakura-chan!" he waved before his figure blurred out of her sight.

She continued to stare at the piece of paper on her desk, so they can't touch flesh whenever they want but they can touch material objects, since after all the note hadn't phased through the desk. She was too eager and jumpy watching the clock tick by slowly. She understood that at the very least it would take Naruto about thirty minutes to find his target and deal with him. But couldn't he do it faster, just watching the untouchable piece of paper sit on her desk was nerve-wracking.

But then realizations hit her; if he had to write her a letter and have Naruto be the messenger then he really was in some sort of trouble. She hoped that it wasn't anything too serious.

"Sakura," her father called from the door way, "Were you talking to someone?" he eyed her room suspiciously.

"No dad, no one's here," she sat on her bed, cross legged, "Want to do a whole investigation?"

He continued to eye every corner of the room, "Maybe I should, after all, last time I missed Sasuke."

Her eyes drifted to the sheet still on her desk, which her dad couldn't see, "I promise you dad, no one is here," she mumble.

He saw his daughter's whole face lower at the mention of his best friend. He hadn't wanted to admit it but whether Sasuke had planned on getting his daughter's attention or not he had it and a lot more than he wanted. It might disgust him at the thought of his daughter and his best friend in some sort of… _relationship_ but he hated seeing his daughter suffer this much. He quietly approached his daughter and placed a calming hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure he'll turn up again."

She smiled sadly at her father, "Thanks dad."

With a last awkward smile he exited from her room, closing the door behind him.

How much time had passed now, she quickly whipped her head to the clock on her nightstand. Still a few more minutes left. She sighed and plopped down on her bed her focus still on the clock as she stared at it with lidded eyes.

She felt herself drifting to sleep, she felt herself still conscious, trying to fight off the drowsy feeling that had come over her. In her mind she felt herself drifting smoothly in the clouds, a peaceful and soft feeling overwhelming her, but it didn't last for long. The softness she felt and the bright colors her eyes had seen turned cold and black; within seconds she was falling.

Her eyes snapped opened when she realized she had fallen asleep and according to her clock she had fallen asleep for some time now.

She snuggled closer to her pillow prepared to sleep some more, but her mind wandered to Sasuke making her sit up; her eyes searching for the note. There it was, the lone sheet of paper where Sasuke had wrote down his thoughts to her.

She hesitantly reached for it, fearing that it would fade or crumble to bits the second her hand touched it. When she actually made contact with the papers texture she quickly pulled the letter, now in her hand, close to her chest.

With a settling breath she folded the paper to read its contents.

_Sakura,_

_I hate to have to tell you like this, or to even have to be doing this, but after everything that's happened, it seemed as if this was my only choice, for now at least. Like how I think you humans do, I am apparently grounded. I should've told you that something like this would happen, but the thing is that not even I knew. I'll tell you soon though, not now though. Not for a couple more weeks, anyway. I'm sorry if I made you worry. I wish I could tell you that I didn't miss you so much, but I would be lying if I did. __**You were fun to mess with**__. All we can do now is wait and hope that I can return back to your world sooner than planned. Please, while I am gone, don't forget that you better stay away from that what's his name, Kaida? He's no me to you. And don't think that I'm writing this to you just so you can be okay with me not being there. This simply isn't an excuse to run away, you should know that much of me by now, besides who would want to run? Just while I'm gone, try not to stay out that late, God knows what kind of trouble you'll get yourself into. And I'm not gonna be there to save you this time. So don't make me worry__** because if something happens to you your dad will be the one suffering more**__ and we don't want that now do we? Well yeah, just take care of yourself, I don't really know if I'll be able to write to you again, you know 'cause I might not feel like it._

_**Love,**_

_Sasuke_

Her cheeks reddened at the end of the letter. She was actually quite shocked at the "love" part, but as she looked at the writing more closely the way he wrote love didn't match his writing from before, not even his rush writing(**AN: the bold italics)**. Nonetheless, she held it close to her heart. Taking another glance at the letter she noticed a small symbol on the bottom right corner of the paper. It was a small arrow.

Flipping over the page she saw three new lines written.

_P.S. I knew Naruto would read the front so in the back this is meant especially for you; If you blushed at all while reading this, that was the point._

Her already flushed face, darkened in shade times two at that comment.

"That jerk," she muttered holding her burning cheek with one hands. A smile spread across her face, "At least I know I'm on your mind too." She walked back to her bed, the letter still in her hand.

An odd noise came from behind her, she stood frozen. The wheezing in takes of breath got closer and closer to her, its footsteps were rigid steps scratching her wooden floor. Her eyes looked to towards her mirror to her right, her eyes widened at the beast like figure creeping behind her. Its teeth bared at her back. She quickly turned around ready to punch the strange creature behind her, only to have her arm phase through the beast.

She stumbled back, her letter still in her grasp, into the farthest corner in her room, the beast slowly turned to the hyperventilating girl in the corner.

As it further approached her, she sunk to the floor her eyes watery with fear. It outstretched its boney arm towards her, showing off its sharp long clawed nails. As it inched closer and closer she let out a fear filled scream.

* * *

><p>Naruto had returned earlier than Sasuke was expecting, leaving about six hours left before it would be dawn. Naruto had just left his house and decided to go wait for the rest to return. It had gotten quiet, more quiet than usual, especially since Itachi still wasn't home.<p>

He was lying down, his arm swung over the edge of his bed, yes, he was bored and his mind was filled with nothing but Sakura.

_Had she read the letter already? What did she think? _He thought to himself. He wasn't particularly good with these kinds of situation. _It's not like – _

He jumped from his bed, "What was that?" he could've sworn he heard a shout coming from somewhere. He quickly ran to his room's window, his eyes scanning through the Reapers that still roamed outside. Everything seemed calm.

He frowned as he tried to recognize the scream he heard. It was full of fear and, dare he say, death. _That high-pitched scream…_ he knew that scream belonged to someone familiar, he just couldn't… His eyes widened once he realized who that scream belonged to. Not thinking twice about it, he stormed outside, heading straight to the Descending Port. He ignored the curious stares he received while running. Towards the Port he saw Naruto talking with Hyuga, and Nara, running between them he snatched at Naruto's wrist.

"I'm borrowing this dobe!" he shouted over his shoulder.

The confused blonde looked down at his wrist and noticed the missing object, "Teme, wait!"

"What just happened?" the pale eyed boy asked.

"This can't be good," yawned the lazy-eyed boy beside them.

After recovering from his confused state, Naruto ran after this charging best friend. The two boys remaining took a glance at each before sighing, and followed suit of Naruto.

Sasuke made it to the Port, he was lucky enough to run into Kakashi or worse Tsunade. He didn't stop even as he pushed through an open port; before he stepped into the transporter he had adjusted his borrowed watch to restore its last location.

_Hang in there Sakura._

* * *

><p><strong>Ira: I feel like i rushed this chapter a bit. -.-<strong>

**Sasuke: That's what you get for trying to update faster.**

**Sakura: Maybe you should slow it down a bit.**

**Ira: Sigh. fine, fine. btw i kinda fudged up the "love" letter didn't i. well the original version was done by my best friend Crystal but it kinda didn't fit my whole story so i had to change it. So if you guys want to read the original start of the letter i'll post a link to it on my profile.**

**Sasuke: *Nodding.**

**Sakura: Review if you want. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I OWN NOTHING NOT EVEN NARUTO!**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>The raven-haired Reaper heard his name being called out, just as his whole figure blurred in the transferring port. Naruto held on to his knees as he gasped for air, Hyuga and Nara were close behind trying to catch their own breaths.<p>

"Naruto what happened?" Neji called out.

"That teme," Naruto puffed, "Crap! Is Itachi back?"

Shikamaru stood up straight, "Nah, I didn't see him come in yet. Now seriously Naruto what's going on?"

With a sigh, Naruto adjusted him cloak, "You guys know how you haven't seen him out much right?" they nodded, "Well Itachi convinced Tsunade to not let him down into the Human world."

Neji frowned, "How is that even possible, I thought we weren't allowed not to kill?"

"Not really," Shikamaru said with half asleep eyes, "Were kinda like company workers, we can have day offs but then there's less people to perform our duties. As we multiply so does the human population, then there's no balance. So really Sasuke not "working", just puts more work on the Real Death, sides no one really wants to stay up here all day and night," he ended with a yawn.

Naruto tilted his head, "I don't know about that but the point is that Sasuke wasn't allowed to go down there for a month."

"He got his watch taken?" Neji asked.

Nodding rapidly he gazed back at the transportation port, "But he's got mine now, so I can't go down there and get him."

"The real question here is what made him go down there now?" Shikamaru asked with his hands behind his head.

Naruto's eyes lowered, it wasn't a shameful thing he got that. But then again will they be able to understand. Neji already had a girlfriend here in Erolith, she was still down with the humans. Shikamaru though, he didn't feel like meeting anyone in Erolith and much less in the human world.

"Just stuff had happened," he said, looking up he noticed Kakashi walking towards the three. Panic filled, he staggered up straight. "Kakashi."

His visible eye narrowed at the befuddled blonde before him, "What happened?" having to house the boy for six years before he decided to live on his own was more than long enough to know the said boy's habits.

"Nothing," he replied quickly, "Were just looking for my watch, I seem to have dropped it somewhere."

Kakashi gazed down to his wrist and sure enough the black watch was nowhere in sight. But him losing it was something he couldn't believe; the boy never takes the thing off.

"Really, then I hope you find it soon," he said giving them a quick wave.

"Why didn't you tell him," Neji whispered.

"If he knows then Itachi knows, I mean seriously they're like gossiping old women," he said staring back at the transfer port.

Neji snickered, "I wouldn't say that too loudly, Kakashi has some strong senses."

"Nose and ears as sensitive as a dogs," nodded Shikamaru.

The three stayed silently as the rest of reapers around started to return from their kill. Each one of them gave the group odd stares as they continued to look at the port. Almost expecting Sasuke or Itachi to return from it.

.

.

.

Huffing with worry was Sasuke as he tried to increase the steps of his feet, at this speed he would appear a blur to any other Reaper or Sakura looking. He couldn't stop though. If he was able to hear her scream from another world then something seriously wasn't right. But he couldn't tell what on earth could be wrong, another rapist, perv? The other times she didn't scream that loudly, or the guy would threaten her to shut up.

_**Stop thinking and go! There is no way someone is getting our little Sakura!**_

_Ex – wait, shut up. I'm only doing this 'cause I owe her that much._

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, save it for later, just hurry.**_

_I haven't heard another scream though…_

… _**Oh hell nah! That means that creep must be having his way with her! Go you bastard go!**_

_I'm going!_

His inner thoughts only made his feet go faster than even he thought possible. He silently cursed the stupid transporter for not making him land exactly at Sakura's house. Finally the familiar structure was in sight and with a final effort he fazed himself through her window, his hand was rested on his back, on top of his scythe ready to strike from a distance if necessary.

His eyes widened at the sight before him, his little pink haired friend, shivering and shaking looking up wide eyed at his brother.

**A few Minutes before…**

Sakura sat quivering, her eyes clenched tightly together as the thing kept reaching for her. Her arms rose over her face in an attempt to shield herself from any harm. The thing let out an ear piercing screech and the sound of ripping flesh echoed through her ears.

She looked up slowly ready to the thing in front of her; her eyes landed on her floor where the body of the beast was slowly disintegrating in the air. She saw a familiar looking black robe closed from the front but her eyes didn't meet the familiar black orbs she was so used to, her eyes met with blood red eyes.

Only a second later did she feel Sasuke's presence enter her room as well as her fathers hurried footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Itachi," Sasuke seethed, "What are you doing here?" his grip on his scythe tightened, turning his knuckles pure white.

"Sakura!" her father burst through the door, "What happened?" he ran to her still figure in the corner, unaware of the two other men in her room.

"Its not what you think Sasuke," Itachi spoke calmly turning his head to face his little brother.

"Would you turn off those eyes? There's no need for it!" he yelled.

"Sakura answer me what happened," Yamato shook her.

"Nothing," she said stuttered out, "I just had a bad dream, that's all."

"Are you sure?" he eyed her suspiciously, "Why are you over here then?" he referred to the fact that she was still curled up against the corner.

Itachi's eyes returned to there normal color, "Better?"

"Perfect," Sasuke replied sarcastically, "Now tell me, why are you here? Was Sakura your target?" he glared at her.

"No," he began to approach his brother, "I was chasing a demon that had managed to escape me." He said turning his head slightly to the still fading demon corpse.

Sasuke glared in his direction still doubting his reason despite having the evidence disappearing right before his eyes.

"I always used to sleep here around the corner when I was little, remember?" she said quickly, "I was trying to see if it was still comfortable," she tried her best to ignore the arguing brothers in her room.

Yamato released a sigh of relief, "Well, if you get nightmares while sleeping here, I don't think its good idea to try and sleep here again," he said patting her head.

The two had grown quiet; Sasuke however was trying to focus on being mad at his brother while still listening to Sakura and Yamato's conversation. Itachi was staring plainly at his brother, but Sasuke could tell there was some pleading, but then he saw Realization cover Itachi's whole face.

"Why are you even here? You still have twenty-seven days up there!" he yelled, making himself taller at the now cowering Sasuke.

His eyes went wide at the way his brother's whole mood just shifted, he was always weird that way, "I heard her scream, so I came here!" he yelled back, motioning his hand in the direction of Sakura and her father.

"That's not even possible we can't even be heard from down here by people of our own kind," his eyes drifted down to Sasuke's wrist, "That's not even yours is it?"

"Well of course its not, _someone_ had it taken away," he retorted.

"I swear, all for this girl," he waved back, "Your changing Sasuke; never once have you disobeyed me, especially when it had to do with your well being," he said as he ran a hand through his hair.

Sasuke's face no longer held any emotion, "She's not the blame for anything," he finally let go of his hold on the scythe, "It was my fault I've been saying, I was the one that was careless enough to get himself stuck here-"

"And when did my all too careful brother start getting careless?" his eyes narrowing, "It's been this girl since the beginning!" he exclaimed.

Sakura suppressed her eyes from going over the two men in her room, "its okay dad you can go back," she gave him a reassuring smile.

He gave her a careful look before getting up, "Sleep in bed, it'll save me the heart attack."

She stood from her corner, "Yes, sir," she said smiling tauntingly, earning a playful glare from her dad.

As soon as he closed the door, her smiling face fell as she turned to face the still arguing brothers in the middle of her room. Sasuke's fist were clenched tightly together at his side as he leaned forward as if there was an even more invisible force holding him back; while his brother was standing tall, his fingers twitching every so often.

"It's not her fault!" he yelled, "Listen to me for once, it's just me," his voice holding so much pleading.

Sakura noticed Sasuke's stance relax, his shoulders slumped with his head bowed forward. She could feel that there was some sort of uncertain thought that had let it show on his face. He was pensive, he wasn't even aware of the way his body had admitted defeat to his superior while his mind was too busy pondering.

With a relaxing sigh Itachi spoke, "We're leaving now," he walked to his brother once again setting his watch for him.

Panic stricken, with the thought of losing Sasuke from her sight again, she went to him. Not speaking a word, she pushed through Itachi, as he pressed the return button, and she tried to embrace Sasuke's arm, he looked up enough to see the quick flash of pink that came at him his eyes widened as he saw himself beginning to slowly fade back into Erolith. Just as his arm was disappearing her small finger tip went through it, like that, taking her with him, he went back to Erolith.

Itachi stood there dumbfounded as he watched the solid human girl disappear along with his little brother. He cursed before fumbling with his own wrist watch and returning back to Erolith.

.

.

.

Naruto stared intently at the transferring port, as were the other two; however they had moved on from aimlessly waiting to playing their own little card game. Naruto had heard them bickering about someone cheating, but he didn't pay much attention to that. The sound of other reapers constantly returning from their own port was more important, thought he almost certain that the bastard would return in the same one he had stormed off too.

His eyes lifted once the sound of a returned reaper sounded in front of him.

He heard the others behind him stop their bickering and looked at the sight before them.

There was Sasuke, looking down with wide eyes at the pink haired girl that was clutching at his arm.

"Sa-Sakura?" Naruto exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

She slowly opened her eyes, and turned to the voice she was barely familiar with, "Naruto?" she looked around enough to notice that she was no longer in her room. Small, single floored houses spread evenly around her, almost suburban like except there were no roads. Finally she looked up at the boy whose arm she was so tightly clutching, "Sasuke?"

The two behind Naruto looked up in shock at the girl that was clearly not a reaper stepped off the transferring port following Sasuke who eyed every corner of the descending port, "You brought a human here?" Neji asked, getting to his feet.

"I didn't even think that was possible," Shikamaru muttered not bothering to get up.

"Believe me it wasn't my intention," Sasuke murmured, as he walked up to Naruto, handing him his watch as he passed by, his own surprise pushed aside.

"How was she even able to get here?" Naruto asked, slowly stretching out his arm in an attempt to poke her arm.

"How should I know, but she's here," he said moving Sakura away from Naruto's reach.

Sasuke looked down to see Sakura still looking around his world. He took a gentle but firm grasp on her arm and moved her forward, "Naruto I need you to keep an eye on when Itachi gets back, it should be any second now, Neji find Tsunade and Shikamaru," he looked down at the boy who was already half asleep, "Find Kakashi."

"Sasuke," Neji called after him, "What are you going to do with her?"

There was a pause before he turned his head slightly back to reply, "Don't worry about it."

With that he was walking again, Sakura close to his side.

The three stared back at their raven haired friend's back as he proceeded to walk away from the group, "Well I guess we know the reason why Sasuke wasn't allowed into the human world again." Shikamaru said as he heaved himself off the ground.

"This isn't good at all," Neji crossed his arms.

"Why you say that?" Naruto said from the ground, still watching the port for sight of Itachi.

"Well, for one, she's not dead;" he said pacing, "who knows what affects this could have on her when she returns. And of course she has family down there; they'll be looking for her."

"All I know is that her dad was Sasuke's best friend when he was living," Naruto muttered.

"That is very sick," Shikamaru said, "Well, I'm gonna go find Kakashi," he yawned and went off.

"I'll go too," Neji mumbled, a pensive look still adorned his face.

Now with everyone gone again, Naruto sat alone. He would've thought that Itachi would've been back about thirty seconds after Sasuke returned. He snickered at the thought of Itachi's watch malfunctioning.

_This gives those two some time for themselves,_ he thought to himself revealing a toothy grin.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, could you please slow down," Sakura complained, while dragging along his cloak on her back.

After turning a couple corners, to prevent any more stares, Sasuke had stripped off his cloak, and placed it onto Sakura's back. It dragged on the floor but that was the least of Sasuke's worries.

"Could you at least tell me where we're going?"

"I can't believe you did that Sakura," he said trying to contain his anger, "I don't even know what kind of things could happen to you when you get back."

Her eyes went down, "I missed you Sasuke," she said quietly.

Sasuke tried to suppress the warmth that filled his chest at those words, "You've only really known me for a day, don't be silly, Sakura."

A frown found its way to her face, "You missed me too."

Sasuke's steps noticeably picked up speed. Turning some more corners he was finally in front of his house, pushing the door open he pulled Sakura into his room and closed the door.

Sakura freed herself from his grasp, moving to face him, her arms folded across her chest.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, "Sakura stop making that face," _It's too cute…_

"Not until you admit that you missed me, too."

"I can't admit to something that's not true," he said stoically.

Her frown deepened, "Then what about the letter, even there you said that you missed me!"

Sasuke closed his eyes, _I forgot about that,_ "C'mon Sakura, a day with me you should've realized then that I like messing with you," he showed her a playful smirk, "Watching you fluster was just a fun way to pass the time."

Her eyes glistened at his words with her head bowed she spoke slowly, "You're lying."

He let out a humorless chuckle, "That's the second time you've said that too me," he moved to his window, "Apparently I'm not that truthful to you."

She stood still facing the door, "Only twice you haven't been truthful to me," he mumbled.

Sasuke let his eyes move to her back his eyes holding the longing emotion he won't let his voice show, "You still haven't confirmed whether they were lies or not."

"I know they are."

"Then that's your problem," he turned back to his window.

No longer feeling his eyes on her back she quickly whipped away the tears that had managed to escape her eyes, "Can't you just say it already?"

That caught him off guard; he felt her emerald eyes boring into that back of his head. If he wasn't turned around she would've seen his eyes widened. Thinking fast, and knowing that there was still three hours before sun rise he tried to storm out of his room, "We have to get you back to your dad-" he tried opening his door only for Sakura to push passed his and close it loudly.

"Just say it Sasuke," she whispered against the wooden door.

"Sakura," he let out a frustrated sigh, "I don't know what you're talking about." _She's too close…_

It was too soon, she knew that. But he was pushing her away, and that scared her more than being rejected. She tried to find some other excuse for her missing this almost stranger beside her, but she couldn't. Only because it had to do with him, she was okay that Ino had left her side. If it wasn't for him, she had no idea what would've happened to her those two nights he had saved her. She owed him everything and that thought was mixed and bunched up with so many other emotions.

"Sasuke," she breathed out, she could feel her face heating up, "I've missed you so much since that night you saved me," _No…_ he thought, "I thought it was just because I wanted to thank you for helping me but even after that even now, I can't get you out of my mind," _Please don't say any more…_ , "I can't help it any more Sasuke-kun," her face blushed more, "I…" her words were stopped by a warm hand.

"No," he said stiffly. His eyes burned into hers angrily pleading her not to say another word, "Don't say it."

* * *

><p><strong>Ira: Am I evil for stopping there?<strong>

**Sasuke: I'm ok with that. I don't need any more confessions.**

**Sakura: Please, Sasuke you've only gotten one confession your whole life.**

**Ira: I object to that. I confess to him every day!**

**Sasuke: And that's enough.**

**Sakura: You guys are both Sasuke-centric.**

**Ira: Like you aren't. Well anyway, what did you guys think? Gomen for the long wait.**

**Sasuke: She's been having internet problems.**

**Sakura: yup, so review if you want to keep motivating her!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Remember!: I do not own Naruto or its characters. **

Enjoy!

**Gomen for any errors! D:**

* * *

><p>Still passing holding his pensive look, Neji continued to walk slowly to Tsunade's office. From what he could tell there wasn't much urgency to get to her; they both seemed quiet fond of each other. His mind went back to how the girl, Sakura apparently, was tightly holding on to his arm.<p>

Usually anyone, usually a girl, tried to hold him or any part of him, he would immediately shove them off. To him close contact was a distraction, that's how it had always been. Itachi was the same. But now, a girl, _living nonetheless,_ managed to get passed the barrier the Uchiha had set up around himself for the past thirteen years that he's known of him.

He knew he was close to Tsunade's office by the way the pavement became smooth, no longer was he stepping small pebbles that were constantly spread across the ground. His eyes still lingered on the ground.

_The girl is living,_ his inner voice kept repeating over and over. Yes, that was why he was going straight to Tsuande she would know the consequences of this. After all, the girls whole body was here, not just her spirit, if it was just that then there wouldn't be much of a problem since spirits cross over to different worlds constantly, especially when they're sleeping However right now, Sakura is awake. The fact that she was even in one piece right now was surprising to him. The speed from which a Reaper is transferred into the world of the living and back is to fast for any particles to actually stay put.

Spirit's molecules are constantly moving allowing them to assume the position of an intangible ghost. So even when the Uchiha became a solid human for that day, he would still be able to convert back into a spirit afterwards, his forehead creased in a frown; not even Shikamaru understood that whole concept, but it was still true.

Finally reaching the office of Tsunade, Neji straightened up before quickening his steps into the small building.

.

.

.

While the Hyuga had a perfect idea of where to find his person, Shikamaru Nara had no clue.

Kakashi wasn't one who would stay around in his house all day or night he should say. Well yeah during the day he would sleep off after just an hour of reading his favorite book; anyone here can pretty much guess the contents of the small orange book. But, to ease his mind he had went over to the older man's house to confirm that it was vacant. Now the more annoying task of finding him.

He let out a tired sigh; he would prefer to be Naruto right now, at least he knew where Itachi was going to come back from and didn't have to look for him. Then again, he wouldn't want to be the one that has to face Itachi's wrath when he found out about this.

For now the boy had this eyes constantly flickering around every corner he passed. The grey haired man usually was able to sense whenever someone was looking for him, and usually would appear right behind them the next second. Shikamaru was prepared for that, or he thought he was.

Turning right, he never expected to bump right into Kakashi's chest as he stood over him.

Sharing the same lame stare he sighed, "Sasuke did do something didn't he?"

Shaking off the small amount of fear that came to him the teen nodded, "I wouldn't really say it's bad though, I mean," his brows crease into a frown, "Unless it poses a problem later on."

Kakashi let out another sigh and motioned for the Nara boy to lead the way back to the Uchiha's house, "Now explain, what exactly happened?"

"A girl followed, or tagged along with Sasuke as he was returning," he said simply.

"Returning? So he did leave with Naruto's watch," he said trying to hide the fact that he had already suspected such things from Sasuke.

Shikamaru nodded, "Yup," He noticed how Kakashi wore a frown on his face and his gaze was directed on the ground, "Has something like this happened before?"

He wasn't really expecting a response, so it shocked him a little when he nodded slowly, "About thirty years ago," he said glumly, "She's probably dead by now," he muttered almost to himself.

Not knowing really how to respond to that the boy continued to look forward. Along the way he would eventually glance to the side and see the man still looking a bit lost his own head.

_Hmmm…_

_._

_._

_._

Naruto continued to stare sleepily at the transferring site where Itachi had gone through, _Any second now,_ he kept repeating over and over again in his head. Even if Itachi's watch was messing up, he doubted that it would take this long for him to fix it. He rolled onto his back, already feeling too bored with the waiting. He rather be moving than just sitting there.

He twiddled with his thumbs for a bit, thumb wrestling with himself, then counting how long he can last without blinking,

At the ten count he finally had enough, "This is _unbearable!"_ he complained.

"What is?" He heard a deep voice from above him say.

Looking up he met the shadowed face of Itachi Uchiha. And just one glance at him, you can tell that he wasn't in the most pleasant of moods.

"Heh, what up Itachi," he tried to force a grin on his face, "What took you so long?"

Itachi glared, "Where's my brother?" he replied ignoring his question.

"He should be at your house, he just told me to wait for you."

He gave the blonde a stiff nod and went on his way; Naruto quickly scurried to his feet and followed after the still glaring Uchiha.

"Did you inform Tsunade of the problem?" He said, still looking forward.

Naruto nodded, "And Kakashi hopefully they'll already be there."

Itachi nodded to himself, "Did Sasuke tell you to inform them?"

"Yeah."

"At least he knows when something is an actual problem."

"He knows that already," he muttered, "You should him better than anyone. And if you do you should know that he never meant for anything to really happen."

"I wouldn't have minded if all this happened," he said his eyes never taking a glance at the boy beside him, "But then I found out what could happen to him," his fists clenched tightly together, "I won't let my brother's soul be damned to hell."

Naruto stared in admiration at the Uchiha beside him. He didn't need to proven to that Itachi did care about his younger brother; anyone who was in Erolith for at least a month would be able to tell that, they were almost inseparable. Well they were until all this happened.

"At what cost though?"

At this Itachi finally turned to face Naruto, "What do you mean?"

"You're smart Itachi," he said with a grin, "You could tell that Sasuke was happy with Sakura down there. And as far as I'm concerned Sasuke's not really a kid anymore, he can take care of himself," He lifted his own head to meet Itachi's stare, "Tsunade gave him a week at most in the World of the Living; you gave him a day."

Itachi's downcast his eyes to the ground, he knew since the beginning that he might have overreacted with the days that he would've been allowed to be in the world of the living.

"So you expect me to just let my brother wander freely among the living until he has about a minute left before he's dragged to hell?" he said bitterly.

"Not too close to the line," Naruto replied facing forward, "At least a day or two before he has to come back though seems reasonable."

Itachi let out a humorless chuckle, "And that would fix everything right?"

"Please," Naruto laughed, "I'm not even that much of an idiot to believe that… but it's a start."

He let out an exhausted sigh, "Let me fix this problem before I try to give my brother more freedom."

.

.

.

"There's still a chance, Karin," the orange masked man spoke to her.

She stood still as hell's demons continued to skin her, her pulsing muscles and veins out in the open, "Explain."

"I can only exit hell and into other worlds if something that's not supposed to be in that world is," he explained taking a seat on the burning rocks that covered the ground.

"You've told me that already," she said impatiently as the demons went on to remove her remaining layers of muscle, "How is that going to get me close to my Sasuke-kun!"

The man chuckled, "Listen and you will see," he touched the oozing blood that was constantly escaping her body, "I'm more able to get out of hell during the Night, since those Reapers are out in the human world, as well as some of these demons that exist here. When Sasuke was kept in the human world it gave me a better gateway in that world, but he wasn't there fully, just his spirit that had solidified."

"And? Is Sasuke back into the Human world again?" she asked with the demons now pealing the remaining flesh on her head, leaving behind a bloody skull.

"Even better," he said smiling under his mask, "It appears a living girl has entered the realm of the Reapers," he examined the thick blood on his fingers, "Her spirit and body is in that world, giving me more than enough str-"

"Wait!" he interrupted, "A girl? Why would a girl be there?" she almost screeched.

His smile under his mask increase, which was apparent in his voice, "It seems that your little _Sasuke-kun_ has gotten himself a new admirer."

If she had her muscles she would be glaring madly at the man before her, but her hate was easily seen through her eyes, "Who is she?" she shouted.

"Don't really see how it matters, you don't know her."

"I don't care!" she screeched, "No one is going to get close to _my_ – listen – _my_ Sasuke-kun!"

His one visible eye that showed how much it amused him to see the red-head fuming, "I could care less of who is near my nephew," his eyes went back to his still blood stained fingers, "I just need a way to get close to the older one."

"Well then this is perfect then isn't it?" she said, slowly gathering her flesh into her bone arm, "Now that the girl is in Erolith, I can get rid of her and you can get Itachi, it all works."

He didn't respond to that, the only reason he need the lunatic's help was so she could provide a distraction for the others while he went to get his prized nephew.

It was just a matter of time.

.

.

.

"Sakura please," Sasuke held his head in frustration.

"Why don't you want me to say anything?" she mumbled softly against his hand that was still lightly over her mouth.

He backed away from her pleading eyes, "Its not… appropriate… at all," he muttered.

Her face fell in a frown, "What do you mean?"

There was no way to explain this without getting personal, "I'm… not right for you, Sakura," her eyes saddened at those words, "I'm not from your time, I'm dead. That night, you weren't supposed to see me. After that I wasn't supposed to have you in my head," he admitted, slowly sinking to the ground beside his bed.

"Sasu-"

"Even more wrong," he quickly interrupted, "when I found out who your dad was, you could only imagine how turned over my head was when I found out your dad was my best friend in high school," he didn't bother looking up when he heard her gasp, the shock was obvious.

"How long… have you…" she started not knowing how to phrase it.

"Been dead?" he finished, "For twenty years, Sakura," he said his lips playing with a humorless smirk, "You see what I'm telling you now? It would've never worked out."

She stayed silent so he continued, "You need to go with someone you can see all the time," his hands clenched even tighter together, "Like that Kiba or Gaara that you're friends with, really anyone livin-"

"Stop it," she said suddenly.

Sasuke didn't bother looking up; he could already clearly see her furious face turned towards him. He didn't mean anything he said, except for the fact that she did need someone of her own time, someone who was alive when she was, not someone that would've been her Uncle Sasuke if he had been alive.

"Stop saying stuff like that, it won't change anything," her voice was determined, "Even if you're my father's best friend… that's not important!" she yelled at him, her eyes tightly closed.

"Its very much important!" he countered back, his head still bowed down, "That breaks more rules than being dead and…"

"Stop using that as an excuse Sasuke!" she finally shouted, causing his eyes to widened despite them still facing the ground, "I don't care that you're dead," she spoke softly, "I don't care that you're way older than me, technically, and I really don't care that you're my dad's best friend," she finally opening her eyes, revealing her glossy green orbs, "Are you that afraid to be with me."

Was it fear? He hadn't really been in a relationship that he could remember. He didn't like people living or those that were in Erolith, but then she came; it made him curious. Nothing had really gotten his attention his whole stay here in Reaper realm. But she, Sakura Haruno, had suddenly appeared in his afterlife, corrupted his whole mind with constant images of her smiling face, her glowing green eyes… it got on his nerves, but in a good way. Her blushing face whenever he got too close to her, it was just something about her. But then, he knew it would never work out. Her being able to see him was all by chance, a chance that had actually put her in danger. There was a reason why reapers were supposed to kill whoever they were assigned to. Anyone else who they made contact with was to be blessed by dropping a piece of their hair on top of their head; it ensured that no Demon would come near them. After all they left their presence behind.

And that's what scared him the most that she would've gotten hurt because of him.

Slowly he raised his head meeting her patient gaze, "Maybe even more."

Her breath caught in her throat. She didn't want to take seriously that last phrase, there was no reason why he should be afraid, if anything she should be afraid to be with him; all she wanted was to be with him. But once her eyes meet his, she saw the sincerity of his words, those glossy black pools in the center of his slightly widened eyes. His eyes showed his fear, but it wasn't more for him; it was fear for her.

Her face relaxed as she felt sympathy towards Sasuke, he worried about her; that was the only thing wrong here…

Taking slow steps towards him, his eyes following her, she gently put her arms around his neck, pushing his head to the crook of her neck. She felt him stiffen slightly before hesitantly returning her warm embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Ira: Ok so my excuse this time is that... i am... sick.<strong>

**Sasuke: Its disgusting. -.-**

**Ira: Yes thank you! ugh, no sympathy.**

**Sasuke: Whatever... Where's Sakura again?**

**Ira: She's hugging you stupid don't you remember?**

**Sasuke: *looks around him* the heck! why! *examines her closely* Why isn't she speaking?**

**Ira: Let's face it, in real life we all like her better this way. **

**Sasuke: Ah... Review to Get. Her. Off. Me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do NOT own Naruto, *muttering spoilers* If I did, Sasuke wouldn't have even left and Neji… Neji! Sniff.**

**Sorry for some errors!**

.

.

.

They stayed in each other's arms for a while longer, not a few minutes later though, the front door slammed open. The sound, made the two teens jump away from one another, a light blush adorning Sasuke's face as he turned away from Sakura who was blushing twenty shades darker than him.

They heard the adults' distant chatter getting closer to them and then his room's door was kicked opened. However, they're attention wasn't on them at the moment; well not technically.

"How could this happen?" Tsunade said, being the first through the door.

"As far as I'm concerned, there really isn't anything that could happen to her body when she returns," Kakashi tried to reason.

"There's still the matter with her dad," Itachi said plainly, "We can't go back right now; there was some bug in the transporting system. Death had told everyone to return at once for the rest of the night."

Tsunade groaned, "Why doesn't he ever tell me these things? I have to be aware of everything here."

"Nice job on that Granny," Naruto muttered with Neji and Shikamaru at his side.

"Naruto," she growled.

Kakashi was the first to sigh, turning his head away from the small tensed group of people at the doorway. He saw the way the two had placed some distance between them, however the fact that they themselves held some sort of stress in their faces was obvious to his carefully watching eye.

"So what do we do about this do you suppose?" he said to Sasuke.

He didn't look up from his sitting position as he spoke, "She has to get back as soon as possible," when Sakura looked like she was going to oppose the raven haired boy gave her a side look that only made her look down at the ground.

Kakashi watched, a strange feeling of déjà vu washed over him. He knew full well where this feeling came from, so did the two other adults in the room; neither of the two could actually understand though the emotional pain he had to go through all those years ago. He didn't let the emotion, though, show on his face.

"We have to be patient," Kakashi said stiffly, "We can't risk any of us getting damaged by the transporting system."

Sasuke nodded slowly, but the grey haired man noticed the way his eyes drifted to Sakura for a moment before setting back on the ground.

"Well, then," Tsunade began, "Not that I don't trust the two of you," she motioned to the two Uchiha, who the home belonged to, "but I think it would be better if the girl stays with me."

"If you insist Tsunade," Itachi answered for the two, noticing how Sasuke was keeping himself from answering.

She nodded before motioning Sakura to follow her. She took a quick glance to Sasuke before permitting her feet to move forward walking right behind the blond woman.

Shikamaru and Neji took a step away from the doorway allowing the two women to make a quick exit.

Itachi stared intently at his little brother, he noticed how his shoulders slumped further down the second Sakura had exited the room. He was almost positive that the others noted it too, especially Naruto. He knew he had to clear things up with him. He wanted to be there for Sasuke, like he used to be. Before this whole mess had happened, Sasuke praised his help, he would become the talkative person he was as a child, of course that was only to him.

He turned his head, earning the glances of the four men that remained in his brother's room. Knowing what that stare meant, the four slowly made their way to the Uchiha's living room.

Sasuke knew that his brother would be the first to say something about this. He'd been right after all. It was all because of Sakura, he'd admit it now. It had been her fault… but he'd never say it in a bad way… he'd say it as if he was given a blessing from further above. She was that glow that his heart had been missing, after all, while he was with her he regained his old persona, the one that wanted to gain the attention of every girl out there, except that now, it only emerged for Sakura and in her world.

Now he looked up and met the stoic gaze of his older brother. He didn't want to fight anymore... not with him at least, for the past twenty years he had been all he had.

"Sasuke," he began, taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry."

Sasuke's eyes widened, had he heard right? There couldn't possibly be a reason for his brother to be apologizing to him, he should've heeded his warning sine the beginning, he should've remained at Erolith when he heard her fear filled screams. His brother was there after all.

"For what?" was all he was able to say at that dumbfounded moment.

"I hadn't taken into account your feelings about this whole thing," he said muttering to the ground, "I should have thought about everything, before I made such a rash decision."

Sasuke sat there in disbelief, his brother… apologizing to him… for something that was clearly his fault…

"You have no reason to apologize," Sasuke stood, "I should've obeyed you, I should've listened to what Kakashi told me," his hands clenched into fists, "Things like this never end well."

"Is it safe to assume that he didn't tell you why he knew that?"

"I never really thought that there was a reason."

Itachi hummed, "I don't really know if I should tell you this…"

"Then allow me to."

Both brothers turned towards the door where Kakashi stood with his arms crossed. His only visible eye looking as plain as ever. Itachi knew better though, after all he'd known the man the longest.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi took in a deep breath before he fully took a step into the room and closed the door behind him.

"About forty years before you arrived here," he pointed at the pile of books and scrolls beside Sasuke's bed, "All of those rules and details about Erolith, didn't exist."

"I could kind of figure that for myself," Sasuke muttered his eyes still on the pile.

"Not many, except for the selected few, know the reason behind the sudden appearance of the rules. Well, now I can tell you that all of that was because of me."

Sasuke didn't need to think long before he could come to the conclusion, "What did you do?"

Kakashi sighed, "Somewhat of what you're doing," he walked over to sit on Sasuke's desk chair, "Falling for a human girl."

"I d-"

"Don't deny it Sasuke it doesn't do you any good," he gave the boy a hard look, when Kakashi saw that he wasn't going to say anything he continued, "It happened some time after I arrived here…"

.

.

.

_**100 years ago**_

"_Come on, Let's go, You Lazy Reapers!"Tsunade yelled out._

_Kakashi yawned, walking into the descending stables."It's a bit early to be loud, Tsunade." He said as he approached his according stall._

_She huffed, "Just get running already, you have your assignment?" she asked as Kakashi was mounting his white horse._

_He reached in his black coat pocket, retrieving a small square letter, "I don't always forget it, you know."_

"_You've been here for three months already, you should've gotten used to it by now." She walked over to the entrance of the stables, "Get going, you're the last one to leave again."_

"_I'll be back then." Kakashi said as he rode out._

_It's only been three months since he arrived in Erolith. He had gotten used to the nightly horse rides into the human world; however he still seemed to be adjusting to the new responsibilities being a death reaper inquired. While alive, Kakashi had recently inherited great wealth from his father, a well known noble. His death had been very sudden and unexpected, and like most of the souls that exist in Erolith, he didn't exactly follow the lighted path. He was welcomed by Tsunade, and was very impatiently told about how his afterlife will be from then on. Which brought him to tonight._

_The horse finally galloped into the human world and he set off to find his target for the night. He dusted off his coat and adjusted scarf, which covered his nose and face, when he climbed down from the horse. He pulled out the letter from his coat pocket and scanned it thoroughly before he looked up and waited. The roads were empty at this time of the night. From the information he received, his target was an alcoholic man who favored pestering women in bars. He heard chattering in the quiet roads and that's when his eyes fixed onto a lighted wooden cabin. However, the light inside wasn't what drew him towards it. It was the commotion occurring to the side of the cabin that caught his emotionless eyes._

_A clearly intoxicated man hovered over a frantically flailing woman beneath him. Kakashi saw the man's hand trying to hitch up her long, thick dress. The woman continued to fight the man off only to receive a loud smack to the girl's dirty stained face. With a sigh, Kakashi stepped forth and very casually placed a hand on the shoulder of the drunken man. He felt the man stiffen, and for the sake of the woman, he pulled the man off her. When he side glanced at the man on the floor, he noticed that it was his target. Letting a smirk adorn his covered face, he took out the letter and crossed out the man's name, and just like that the letter burned away._

"_Mister."_

_His gaze fell to the woman on the ground. He had almost forgotten about her. Her face held a burning red bruise on her left cheek; her shoulder length hair was tousled and full of dry dirt. Finally his eyes met with her dark, glistening, brown eyes… that was when a thought finally crossed his mind. _

_**She spoke to him**__._

_He began to back away from the woman on the ground. "W-wa- wait, sir," her eyes pled him._

_As if under a spell he stood his place._

_He waited, for who knows why, as she collected herself. During that time, was when he began to assess the situation; he didn't cast a single shadow in the space they were in, nor was it anywhere close to dawn._

"_Sir, thank you very much, for saving me," The woman bowed to him._

_He watched her, she seemed very grateful. "Is that all?" he spoke plainly._

_Her eyes widened at the sound of his velvet, yet stern voice, "I – I would assume so." Her face flushing, increasing the red on her cheek._

"_Then may I ask you some questions?" Kakashi took a step forward._

"_As long as I'm permitted to ask my own," she replied._

"_I thought a 'thank you' was all you wanted to say."_

"_That was when I was under the impression you were in a hurry to leave," she spoke with confidence, her chin raised high, despite the fact that a dead body was laying right next to her, "So shall I begin or shall you?"_

_This woman, the fear she might have had moments ago was nowhere to be seen, "How are able to see me?"_

"_Well I guess you'll start," she muttered under her breathe, "Am I not supposed to?"_

"_No, no you aren't," he stated matter-of-factly, "Have you suffer some sort of head trauma?"_

"_Not that I'm aware of," she said while touching her head on reflex._

"_Then how is it?" he examined her closely. She seemed like any ordinary human of the era; however, he had to admit she was more appealing than the other females he had come across._

"_Well, this seems like a good time for my turn to start," she said while smoothening her still dirty dress, "Why am I not supposed to see you?"_

_His dark eyes continued to scan her, no one said anything about telling humans that were able to see them, "I am a… Death Reaper."_

_She eyes didn't faze, "A Death Reaper?"_

_He gave her a curt nod._

"_Is that a new kind of gang?"The woman inquired, only to have the white haired man lift an eyebrow at her, "Well?"_

"_I've already said what I am."_

"_Do you take me for a fool?" her arms crossed, "Death is done by God himself, more than that, I wouldn't be able to see some _Reaper_ out in the open."_

"_God shouldn't have to be burden by Death," he spoke calmly, "And like I've implied, you are not supposed to be able to see me," he took another step toward her, "I have died a while ago, I am simply a spirit who descends onto your world and takes the life of the living."_

"_You expect me to believe that this man here," she pointed to the body on the ground, "is already dead, simply by your touch?" her voice was in an angry whisper._

"_You can check if you wish, however there would be no point to it," he took a step back._

_Her eyes went from the man before her, to the man on the ground, her eyes heated with disbelief. Until she finally sighed, and looked back at the man towering her, noticing how his figure held no shadow against her._

_She finally met his eyes again, "Despite that then. Thank you all the same," her face smiled up at him, and for a brief moment he felt his long dead heart pinch in his chest._

"_Now, if there is nothing else Miss, I mu-"_

"_It's Rin," he looked baffle for a second, "Rin Nohara."_

"_Well then, Rin," he tested her name, "I must be going now." He bowed his head slightly to her._

"_Before you go, its customary for someone to return the gesture of a name exchange," her sweet smile still plaster on her face, but it was obvious she was trying her best to display a form of patience, "Unless you're name is Death."_

_He smirked under his scarf, "Its Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"After that Kakashi was completely drawn to the woman," Tsunade said to listening Sakura, "He found people near her city to visit her every night. They grew quite close to one another. Soon, he stayed behind in the human world by accident," her eyes looked down, "And that's when a lot of things went wrong."

Sakura watched the woman's eyes sadden, she didn't know Kakashi at all but he shared something similar to her and Sasuke.

.

.

"That one day, I spent in the human world, changed everything for me as well as Rin," Kakashi said, his one visible eye closed reliving his memories.

"What happened?" Sasuke said still taking in the information he was just given.

"After that day, two weeks afterwards," _So that's where it led to._ "She found out that she was pregnant."

So many thoughts went through his mind at that time. But the only question that managed to escape his lips was, "H- How?"

"Well, when a man and a woman feel strong feelings towards one another they-"

"Not that!" Sasuke glared at the man, "How could she get pregnant with a dead man?"

.

.

"Lady Tsunade," Sakura began, "That doesn't make any sense. Kakashi is Death Reaper, isn't his whole body just dead?"

"We thought the same thing, until we realized something back then," Sakura watched her intently, "Once a Reaper is left behind in the world of the living, the become a living human for that period of time."

Realization came to her face_, it could just be that I'm living again so then so are my taste buds_ was what Sasuke had said, "So then, because of that everything that had to do with his body."

"Was alive again," Tsunade finished for her.

"So… Rin was expecting a child…"

.

.

"Death found out," Kakashi spoke, "He wasn't pleased at all."

Sasuke noticed how he as well as Itachi went grim at the mention of this, "What happened?"

With a sharp inhale he continued, "The town's people found out about her pregnancy. It didn't look good; a twenty-six-year-old single woman suddenly gets pregnant, without a name to go with it," his eyes saddened, "That time era was a cruel one, she was six months pregnant when she was hanged; that's what I heard at least."

Sasuke didn't know what to say, pushing aside his shock he asked, "What do you mean, that's what you heard?"

"After that incident," Itachi spoke for Kakashi, "Death placed Kakashi under his wing. He was supposed to continue as a Death Reaper after they were informed that Rin had passed, but he decided to continue his training."

"So, Rin followed the light?"

Kakashi nodded, "She never turned her gaze as she went up," his eyes went to Sasuke, "Our point is that these things happen, and these rules exist now so that this doesn't happen again."

Sasuke stood, "Kakashi that was a different time period, things have changed since then."

Kakashi's eyes hardened, "The child, it didn't make it into heaven Sasuke."

"… What do you mean?"

"That child within Rin's womb was growing into a demon, therefore it wasn't qualified to enter into Heaven and it was rejected from entering here," Kakashi stood above Sasuke, "When we get involved with humans, longer than we need to be, we only cause harm to the innocent."

Sasuke stood then, "I respect you Kakashi, but I won't allow you to choose for me."

"From what I observed, it seems like you've already given Sakura up."

"That was then. Kakashi you could've gone when she died, she could've found her way here, but you didn't."

"There wouldn't have been a point in bringing her-"

"Did you love her?!" Sasuke interrupted.

Kakashi stiffened. Sasuke glared at his senior, he didn't waver for a second, he was determined and he wanted an answer, "More than you can ever know."

"Then that's it," Sasuke spoke calmly, as he began to head towards the door.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Itachi called out.

"Sorry nii-san, but now, I can't give up on Sakura, nor can I listen to you anymore," he gave the men over his shoulder, "I'm going to fight for Sakura… for me, and for you and Rin." With that said he ran out of his house, passing the other Reapers that waited patiently outside.

He didn't slow down even as the others began to call after him, he was met with stares from the other Reapers that still roamed outside, his breathing was loud but he still refused to stop. Tsunade's house came into view, and almost on cue he spotted a patch of pink that he knew all too well. From the look on her face, she hadn't noticed him running at her. With a smirk placed on his lips, he lifted the startled girl into his arms, a small squeal escaped from her before she realized who it was that had lifted her. Without a moment of hesitation, he fully placed his lips against hers.

It only took her a second before she responded to his lips' movements. Sasuke's arms tightened around her waist, and hers found their way to enclose around his neck. Each relished the way their body's fit perfectly against each other, how it felt like their mouths were being starved from the other.

Once apart, they didn't speak, they only looked at one another, before getting into a warm embrace; Sasuke laid his check against her soft pink hair, both their eyes closed as they continued to joy their moment.

.

.

.

**Ira: And there you go.**

**Sasuke: *Clearing throat* Just so you know she wanted to add more, but like always… it'll be till later.**

**Sakura: What more could you add to this, you ruined me!**

**Ira: Shut it, I'm not proud of this either, however, I've been feeling guilty seeing this half done for the last something months in my USB thingy.**

**Sasuke: It's something *looking in the ground* Just do the usually, and maybe she'll finish this story quicker.**

**Sakura: Please!**


End file.
